Une danse pour une danse
by SwanQueenFanatic
Summary: AU: Emma et Regina sont deux étudiantes qui n'aiment pas sortir. Mais lorsque leurs amies les poussent à aller en boîte, une rencontre se fait, c'est le début d'une belle histoire.
1. Chapitre 1: Une rencontre inattendue

**Hey hey hey! Comment ça va tout le monde?! **

**Alors premièrement: MERCI! Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon premier OS SwanQueen, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir! Vos reviews étaient en plus très constructive, je vous l'accorde, la fin était trop rapide. Je m'en excuse, je vais essayer de mieux gérer ça à l'avenir! **

**En tout cas, voici une nouvelle fiction qui sera multi-chap (aucune idée de combien encore, mais certainement pas très longue)! Je vais essayer de publier deux fois par semaine, ça me semble honnête. Mais je suis aussi en pleine préparation du bac, j'ai des oraux blancs qui approchent (bref, une vie de lycéenne de base) donc il faudra m'excuser en cas de retard! **

**Donc, cette fiction. Alors il faut que vous sachiez que je ne sors pas en boîte (j'y suis jamais allée) et je suis exactement comme Regina dans ma fic. Absolument asociale. Si jamais il y a des incohérences, faites m'en part s'il vous plaît! **

**Je vais vous laisser lire, mes notes d'auteur ne seront pas toujours si longues (heureusement pour vous...)!**

**Synopsis: **AU**: **Emma et Regina sont deux étudiantes qui n'aiment pas sortir. Mais lorsque leurs amies les poussent à aller en boîte, une rencontre se fait, c'est le début d'une belle histoire.

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages de OUAT, ni l'univers, même s'il n'est pas exploité dans cette fiction!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

"Ruby... Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce genre d'endroit!

-Oh aller Em'! Fais pas ta rabat-joie. Les partiels viennent juste de se terminer, tu as besoin de te détendre!"

La blonde soupira à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Je pouvais tout aussi bien me détendre chez moi devant un bon film tu sais?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. En plus il fait vraiment qu'on te trouve quelqu'un. T'as plus eu personne depuis cette fille là... Comment elle s'appelait déjà?

-Peu importe. C'est d'accord. Je viens.

-Génial! Je passe chez toi dans trente minutes pour t'habiller convenablement!"

Et elle raccrocha. Emma se jeta sur son lit et fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le rire. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé à son amie, mais comme d'habitude, elle était venue la titiller sur sa corde sensible. Elle détestait parler de sa vie sentimentale, sa dernière petite amie, Lily, avait été une étape importante dans sa vie. Leur histoire avait été très brève, mais l'avait marqué profondément. Depuis, elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver quelqu'un qui la fasse autant rire et se sentir aimée, utile.

Elle se donna une claque mentale et alla se doucher. La soirée allait être longue, surtout si Ruby s'était mis en tête de la caser.

* * *

Regina venait de sortir de la salle d'examen. Ses partiels étaient enfin terminés. Elle allait pouvoir profiter du soleil estival.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer son amie Kathryn, assise sous un arbre de la cour. Elles avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre ici après les cours pour discuter et se détendre.

"Regina!"

La blonde se leva et s'approcha d'elle en sautillant, excitée comme une puce.

"Eh bien Kat', ça s'est si bien passé que ça?"

L'intéressée se stoppa net et pencha la tête avec interrogation.

"Comment ça? Ah! Les partiels? Non, enfin si. Normal quoi."

La brune sourit. Elle adorait cette façon enfantine qu'avait parfois son amie de s'exprimer. Bien qu'elle trouve souvent cela agaçant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

"Bon, pourquoi avais-tu l'air aussi excitée?

-Parce que ce soir, j'emmène Regina Mills danser en boîte de nuit!

-Quoi? Oh non Kathryn! Hors de question! Tu sais bien que je déteste ça. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde et trop de bruit pour moi! Et puis... Je déteste danser.

-Bien essayé, mais tu n'as pas le choix! Si je ne te sors pas de ta cave, tu vas finir par t'y transformer en une sorcière aigrie."

L'étudiante se pinça l'arrêté du nez et souffla.

"Bon c'est d'accord. Mais je ne rentrerai pas tard, compris?

-Oui chef! À vrai dire... Je n'en attendais pas tant."

Et avec un clin d'œil elle lui tourna le dos.

"Je passe te chercher à 22h30, et habille-toi normalement. Pas comme une femme d'affaire de trente ans s'il te plaît!

-Oh pitié, je sais encore m'habiller toute seule!"

Un simple geste de la main et elle fila à sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Emma entendit trois coups résonner à la porte de son appartement.

"J'arrive!"

Elle était encore en peignoir, sa douche s'était transformée en bain relaxant et elle venait juste de sortir. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Ruby qui entra le plus naturellement du monde lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

"Parfait, tu es prête à être habillée, coiffée et maquillée!

-Calme-toi Rub'. On va juste en boîte. De toute façon avec le monde et la chaleur, le maquillage aura coulé en trente minutes."

Elle sembla réfléchir puis sourit à la blonde.

"Exact! Mais le premier contact se fait avant même d'entrer, dans la file d'attente.

-Tu es pas croyable."

Elle suivit son amie dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait l'habitude de la voir fouiller dans son dressing, poussant assez régulièrement des soupirs de désespoir.

"Ta garde-robe me fait mal au cœur tu sais.

-Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!

-Pour ça et ta sociabilité sans limites."

Elles éclatèrent de rire et se concentrèrent sur la tenue. Après plus d'une demi-heure de négociations, il fut décidé qu'Emma porterait un pantalon noir moulant et un débardeur dos nu doré. Une paire d'escarpins noirs viendraient torturer les pieds de la jeune fille et un chignon tout ce qu'il y a de plus flou lui libérerait la nuque. Le temps de se maquiller et de se coiffer, il était 22h30 passé.

"Bon, c'est l'heure d'y aller!"

Elles attrapèrent leurs affaires et décollèrent.

* * *

Regina se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et fut assez satisfaite de ce qu'elle y vit. La robe noire moulante qu'elle avait mise mettait ses formes parfaitement en valeur sans paraître vulgaire. Sa paire d'escarpins rouges étaient assortis à son sac et sa veste, qu'elle était sure de ne pas garder longtemps. Ses cheveux mi- longs étaient laissés lâches.

Un bruit de Klaxon retentit, elle attrapa ses clés, ferma la porte derrière elle et monta en voiture.

"Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux!

-Quoi?

-Je sais pas qui tu as prévu de charmer ce soir, mais il n'a aucune chance de te résister.

-Tais-toi donc et conduit. C'est toi qui m'as dit de m'habiller pour sortir.

-Et je constate que tu as suivi mon conseil. Félicitations Regina, ce soir, tu vas apprendre à t'amuser!"

Elle le cacha, mais un grand sourire barrait le visage de la brune, finalement, cette sortie n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...

* * *

Ou peut-être que si.

Lorsque Regina vit le monde qui attendait à l'entrée, elle eut une envie subite de faire demi-tour. Son amie, ayant compris le message, la pris par le bras et l'emmena dans la queue.

"On ne rentrera jamais Kat'... Autant partir tout de suite.

-Hors de question! On reste et on va entrer. T'as vu comment t'es canon ce soir? Même le videur a dû flasher sur toi."

La brune prit un air exaspéré pour cacher son rougissement. Les compliments étaient toujours les bienvenus, même s'ils venaient de sa meilleure amie.

Elles avançaient lentement. Trop lentement. Surtout lorsqu'un groupe de garçons s'approcha d'elles. Il était clair qu'ils avaient déjà entamé la soirée dans un bar puisqu'ils empestaient l'alcool et qu'ils semblaient bien amochés. Regina détestait ça et elle se rapprocha des gens de devant et de son amie. Il ne fallait pas tendre l'oreille bien attentivement pour entendre que les chuchotements des hommes la concernaient. Après quelques tapes viriles sur les épaules, l'un des quatre s'avança et posa une main sur son bras.

"Salut, moi c'est Matt. Et toi tu es...?"

Elle n'était pas à l'aise et cherchait de l'aide chez son amie qui semblait la pousser à répondre.

"Regina."

Il lui sourit et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

"Une fois à l'intérieur, tu pourrais m'accorder une danse, Regina."

Elle recula d'un pas, gênée.

"Pourquoi pas.

-Et si on commençait maintenant, t'es mignonne. Je vais pas te laisser filer."

Et le voilà, le pervers caché au fond de l'homme soûl et affamé.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée finalement, désolée."

Il ôta son bras et recula.

"Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Une fois à l'intérieur on dansera tous les deux, tu pourras plus me résister."

Elle paniquait et Kathryn le remarqua. Elle se plaça légèrement devant elle et lui prit la main.

"Elle a dit non.

-Ouais, elles disent toutes ça... Au début.

-Excusez-moi, y'a un problème?"

Tous les concernés se retournèrent vers la femme qui venait de parler. Regina la détailla. Une blonde sportive, habillée pour sortir tout en restant simple.

"On expliquait simplement à ce monsieur la signification du mot 'non'.

-Je vois..."

Elle sourit et se tourna vers l'homme.

"Bon écoute mon gros, on la fait simple pour que ton cerveau d'attardé plein d'alcool comprenne. Si la fille te dit non, c'est non. Et si tu t'en tiens pas à sa réponse je viens chercher ce qui te sers d'organe reproducteur pour l'écraser avec mon pied."

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle l'en empêcha.

"Et si tu t'avises de les emmerder encore une fois, je demande à August de venir te régler ton compte."

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et elle montra le videur.

"Le videur? C'est mon frère. Tiens-toi à carreau, pigé?"

Il hocha la tête en grognant avant de faire signe à son groupe d'amis qu'ils partaient.

"Merci Miss...?

-Em' grouille toi un peu!"

Elle soupira et jeta un regard vers son amie.

"Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Bonne soirée!"

Et elle passa devant tout le monde dans la queue et entra en serrant dans ses bras le videur.

"Wow, il reste encore ce genre de personnes sur terre?

-Il faut croire..."

* * *

La musique était trop forte, même crier sur la piste ne suffisait pas à se faire entendre. Ça plus la quantité épouvantable de gens qui se collaient à elle, transpiraient, empestaient l'alcool... Emma avait besoin d'air. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un cocktail sans alcool qu'elle alla siroter à une table. Elle regarda Ruby qui semblait s'amuser avec un grand brun mal rasé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était physiquement possible d'embrasser pendant aussi longtemps. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas besoin de ramener son amie ce soir et qu'elle pouvait donc partir quand elle le désirait.

Elle zigzagua entre les tables où des groupes d'amis ou des couples siégeaient. Il n'y avait plus de place. Sauf... À une table dans le coin où était assise une femme, seule. Elle s'approcha et reconnut la femme de la file d'attente. Avec un sourire, elle demanda la permission de s'assoir, permission qui lui fut instantanément accordée.

"Ça va?"

Elle avait dû crier pour se faire entendre. Dieu qu'elle détestait les boîtes de nuit.

"Mieux que tout à l'heure. Je vous remercie."

Elles sirotèrent une gorgée chacune avant de reprendre.

"Vous non plus vous n'aimez pas danser?

-Non... Mon amie Kathryn est sur la piste. Je préfère rester ici.

-Comment?"

La musique avait mangé la moitié de ses mots et elle n'avait compris que le début et la fin. Elle avait pourtant envie de discuter avec elle, cette femme l'intriguait. Pourquoi une aussi belle jeune fille restait assise à sa table pour siroter son cocktail?

La blonde s'approcha donc de l'oreille de son interlocutrice pour lui suggérer de sortir prendre l'air. Avec un hochement de tête, elle acquiesça et ensemble elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

L'air frais les soulagea et elles prirent quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale.

"Je crois que je vais être sourde d'une oreille demain matin..."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune.

"Vous aurez probablement quelques acouphènes, rien de plus.

-En effet... Je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue si vous n'aimez pas danser?

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question.

-Seulement je l'ai fait la première."

Elles se sourirent mais Regina capitula vite.

"Ma meilleure amie... Kathryn. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à venir, pour décompresser après les partiels.

-Bienvenue au club. Ruby m'a traîné ici sous prétexte qu'il fallait se détendre après les exams. Et me voilà...

-Et vous n'aimez pas sortir?

-Si. Mais pas dans ce genre d'endroit. Je suis nettement plus familière avec les soirées en petit groupe autour d'une pizza et d'une console.

-Je vois... Pourtant vous sembliez plutôt proche du videur.

-Je vous l'ai dit, c'est mon frère.

-Vraiment? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, je suis désolée. J'ai cru que vous aviez dit ça pour faire peur aux hommes.

-C'est compliqué mais... On peut le considérer comme mon frère."

Emma arborait un sourire fier, elle aussi avait sa famille. Elle était certes quelque peu atypique, mais elle existait.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que la blonde ne reprenne.

"Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me donner votre prénom?"

La brune éclata de rire avant de répondre très sérieusement:

"Je suis désolée mais... J'ai posé cette question en première."

Il fallut quelques secondes de réflexion à Emma pour comprendre puis elle se souvint.

"Exact! Vous me l'avez demandé après que je vous ai héroïquement débarrassé de ces imbéciles!

-Héroïquement? À ce point-là?

-Je pense que oui. J'ai bien l'allure d'un chevalier non?"

Elles rirent ensemble avant qu'une main ne s'offre à Regina. Elle s'empressa de la serrer en rougissant. Elle se sentait bien avec elle, tout semblait naturel, elle n'y était pas habituée. D'habitude, les relations sociales étaient toujours gênées et compliquées pour l'étudiante qui sortait difficilement de chez elle.

"Emma. Emma Swan.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Regina. Regina Mills."

* * *

**Bon et bah... Voilà! Je poste le prochain chapitre disons... Mardi soir? **

**J'attends vos avis, positifs et négatifs. Sur tout ce qui a pu vous déranger (ou vous plaire), s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et tout ça!**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire! Bon weekend et... Joyeuses Pâques pour ceux qui le fête!**

**Bisous, SQF! :3**


	2. Chapitre 2: Le commencement

**Hello everybody! **

**On est mardi, c'est -presque- le soir, donc je publie! **

**Je n'ai pas répondu personnellement à toutes les reviews mais je vous remercie du fond du coeur de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma fiction!**

**Concernant les limites entre les points de vue... elles y étaient mais ce sont enlevées. Je vais me contenter d'utiliser la ligne de séparation de et non pas des symboles qui me plaisent :')**

**On m'a aussi demandé si mes chapitres seraient toujours aussi courts. Non, mes chapitres vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure de la fic, celui-ci est légèrement plus long déjà, mais je ne dépasserai pas les 3500 mots par chapitre. Je considère que c'est un peu long après.**

**En tout cas, voilà le deuxième chapitre, merci encore pour vos remarques adorables et constructives! Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le commencement

Emma resta plongée dans le regard sombre de la brune. Elle se sentait absorbée et en oublia de lâcher sa main. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit Regina frissonner qu'elle revint à la réalité.

"Vous avez froid?

-Un peu. Il faut dire qu'après la chaleur de l'intérieur...

-Attendez."

La blonde ôta sa veste et vint la poser sur les épaules de sa nouvelle amie.

"Comme ça on peut continuer à parler. Sauf si vous voulez rentrer, je comprendrais."

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.

"Je ne voudrais surtout pas couper court à cette conversation. Je vous remercie pour la veste.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange...

-Vraiment?

-Oui... Et je crois que ça va poser problème."

Regina commençait à s'inquiéter, son amie prenait un air très sérieux.

"On ne va plus pouvoir continuer à se vouvoyer. Je déteste vraiment ça."

Elle laissa apparaître un sourire et ria lorsqu'elle vit la brune souffler.

"Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour ça, si vraiment ça te dérange."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et resserra la veste autour de ses épaules. Elle vit Emma jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et crut une seconde qu'elle s'ennuyait.

"Il est déjà tard. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer avec ton amie. Tu as froid, je ne vais pas t'imposer ça.

-Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de rentrer. Après tout, j'ai rencontré un chevalier aujourd'hui."

La blonde sortit alors un stylo miniature de sa poche et prit le bras de l'autre étudiante. Elle y inscrivit son numéro et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu m'appelles si tu as envie. T'es pas obligée. Si jamais tu veux pas qu'il s'efface il faudra le noter en rentrant chez toi. À toi de voir."

Regina fixa les prunelles vertes devant elle. Ce regard était si intense et tellement rempli de sincérité qu'elle en rougit.

"Je te contacterai. C'est promis."

Elles se sourirent alors et rentrèrent dans bruit et la chaleur. Après un dernier signe de main, elles se séparèrent et partirent à la recherche de leurs amies respectives.

* * *

Regina et Kathryn furent les premières à s'échapper. La blonde était collante, pleine de transpiration. Elle sentait l'alcool et la cigarette, tout ce que détestait son amie. Cependant, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et la fit monter en voiture. Le moteur rugît et elles furent très vite loin de la foule.

"Alors cette soirée?

-Géniale, y'avait ce beau blond qui m'a pas lâché de la soirée. J'aurais bien pris son numéro mais il s'est enfui avant que je n'en ai le temps.

-Quel dommage.

-Et toi?

-Disons... Intéressante.

-Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu sur la piste.

-Qui a dit qu'aller danser était le meilleur moyen de faire des rencontres?"

Les yeux brillants de fatigue de Kathryn s'ouvrirent en grand.

"Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

-C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'il y a du monde dans un endroit, en effet.

-Il est comment? Allez raconte!"

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

"Disons que c'est un chevalier comme on en rencontre plus."

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait absolument pas sa curiosité mais elle savait, à la tête de son amie, qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus.

* * *

Emma avait passé près d'une demi-heure à décoller Ruby de son brun ténébreux. Lorsqu'elle la tira vers les vestiaires pour récupérer leurs affaires, la grande brune continuait de se plaindre qu'elle n'avait jamais le droit de s'amuser. Telle une enfant de cinq ans. L'alcool faisait des ravages sur l'étudiante, même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

"Calme-toi Rub'. On va rentrer et tu vas aller dormir.

-J'ai pas envie Em'.

-T'as pas le choix!"

Elle soupira et la fit monter en voiture, lui cognant doucement -et très involontairement- la tête.

"T'as fait exprès. Ça fait mal."

La blonde sourit et s'installa au volant.

"Ouais, bah tu iras te plaindre à ta grand-mère tiens."

La concernée croisa les bras et pris un air boudeur. En quelques secondes, elle s'était endormie.

La voiture se gara devant chez Ruby, où elle habitait avec sa grand-mère. Emma réveilla doucement son amie et, devant l'absence de réponse, la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir son appartement. Elle s'y sentait chez elle.

"Ruby?

-On est là Granny.

-Bonsoir Emma."

La femme s'approcha d'elle et lui fit signe d'allonger sa petite-fille sur le canapé.

"Elle a encore trop bu?

-Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'elle était juste exténuée par les partiels?"

Devant le regard la grand-mère, elle éclata de rire silencieusement.

"Je pense qu'elle a bien décompressé, elle le paiera demain.

-Tu veux rester dormir?

-Je vous remercie mais je vais rentrer. Je n'ai pas bu et j'ai des choses à faire demain.

-Bon très bien. Soit prudente sur la route Emma."

Elle la serra dans ses bras et alla s'occuper de la brune.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Emma pour remonter dans sa voiture et se rendre chez elle. Elle repensait à Regina, à cette belle rencontre. Elle ne se l'avouerait pas mais elle avait très envie qu'elle l'appelle. Son regard l'avait captivé dès la première seconde. Rien que le souvenir de cette connexion la fit sourire et elle s'endormit là-dessus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut très difficile pour Regina. Elle n'aimait pas se coucher tard, et pour une bonne raison. Elle était désormais en vacances, et comme à chaque vacances, elle aimait se lever tôt pour aller prendre soin de son cheval. Cependant, le réveil n'avait pas sonné, ou plutôt elle ne l'avait pas mis. Elle regarda l'heure, onze heures passées.

"Mince!"

Elle se leva d'un bond et fila à la salle de bain. La moitié de la journée était déjà perdue et elle avait des milliers de choses à faire.

"J'avais dit à Kat' que je ne devais pas y aller..."

Elle pesta contre son amie et alla se doucher. L'eau coula doucement sur sa peau et lui procura une agréable sensation de bien-être. Ses muscles se détendirent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Elle se massa doucement la nuque et constata la traînée noire sur son bras. Elle regardait les vestiges d'une soirée s'effacer peu à peu et elle se bénit d'avoir noté le numéro avant d'aller se coucher. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'ôter. Elle se dépêcha de finir et enfila une sortie de bain.

Le soleil qui baignait sa chambre la réchauffa en quelques secondes, ses cheveux mouillés goûtaient sur ses épaules et lui procuraient de petits frissons. Regina regarda le téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit, et la grande question se posa: appeler, envoyer un message, ou ne rien faire? La brune se sentit rougir à la simple idée de son comportement. Elle redevenait une adolescente dès qu'il s'agissait des relations humaines. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de connaitre Emma assez bien pour l'appeler, aussi opta-t-elle pour le message. Parce que oui, elle avait envie de revoir Emma Swan.

"_Bonjour, c'est Regina. Après une longue lutte avec moi-même, j'ai décidé qu'avoir un chevalier dans mes contacts ne pouvait être que bénéfique. ;) Bonne journée._"

Elle appuya sur "Envoyer" et attendit. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes. Rien.

"Regina, tu es une idiote. Tout le monde ne se lève pas à onze heures après une soirée. Et puis elle n'a peut-être pas son téléphone sur elle..."

Et voilà qu'elle parlait toute seule. Elle soupira et choisit ses vêtements pour la journée. Première journée de vacances, c'était l'été, elle opta pour une robe légère violette et une veste de blazer noire. Son style vestimentaire n'allait pas à tout le monde, et elle en était consciente. Il lui donnait un air plus mature et strict, mais il lui permettait également de se faire respecter là où d'autres filles de son âge se feraient insulter ou dévaloriser. Depuis la mort de sa mère, deux ans auparavant et celle de son père quelques mois avant, elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule. Financièrement, c'est un empire que lui avaient laissé ses parents. Psychologiquement, elle était fragile et forte à la fois. Une battante, invincible en apparence mais en constante recherche de réconfort. C'est ce qu'avait trouvé Kathryn, elle avait su lire en l'énigme qu'était Regina. Et de là, elles étaient devenues meilleures amies.

La brune enfilait sa première chaussure lorsque son téléphone vibra et afficha "Emma". Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le message en souriant.

"_Hey! Contente que tu aies eu le bon sens de garder mon numéro! Tu te remets de ta soirée?_"

Oh oui, elle se remettait parfaitement bien de sa soirée.

"_Je pense que j'ai connu pire, même si j'ai beaucoup trop dormi. Je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil en rentrant!_

_Et toi? Pas trop épuisée? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée..._"

Et elle envoya. La conversation semblait facile avec elle, même si, au point où ça en était, il s'agissait difficilement d'une conversation. Elle prit son téléphone avec elle et sortit dans la rue. Elle avait des courses à faire et qui ne pouvaient pas attendre mais refusait de manquer la réponse de sa nouvelle "amie".

Et à peine eût-elle franchi la porte du magasin que son téléphone vibra une fois de plus.

"_Mais qui serait assez fou pour mettre un réveil pour un premier jour de vacances?_

_En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas. Il faudrait que le ciel s'écroule pour me réveiller quand je dors. Et encore, pas sûre que ça suffise ;)._"

La brune éclata de rire en plein milieu du magasin et se sentit tout à coup très idiote. Mais elle s'en fichait, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait bien.

* * *

Emma sautillait presque sur place en attendant la réponse de la brune. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le message en se réveillant, une joie immense l'avait saisie. Parce qu'elle avait passé un très bon moment avec Regina, elle voulait le renouveler le plus vite possible. Elle était toujours dans son lit, un jour de vacances, il fallait que son estomac crie famine pour qu'elle se lève, et ce n'était pas le cas. Elle somnolait tranquille, profitait du confort apporté par son lit. Puis son téléphone vibra. Elle n'attendit pas plus d'une seconde et attrapa l'appareil.

"_Que le ciel s'écroule? Vraiment? Et moi qui croyais que je pouvais te garder éveillée... J'avais tort!_"

Un éclat de rire échappa à la blonde. Regina était-elle en train de flirter avec elle? Intéressant. Elle tapa rapidement la réponse.

"_Qui sait? Peut-être que tu pourrais être l'exception qui confirmerait la règle..._"

Elle se décida enfin à se lever. Elle devait passer voir Ruby pour prendre de ses nouvelles et avait prévu d'aller courir en même temps. En quinze minutes, elle était lavée et habillée, prête à faire son parcours d'une dizaine de kilomètres pour se rendre chez son amie. Avant de partir, elle consulta son portable et vit un message de la brune.

"_Je pense que cela demande réflexion. Je ne sais pas encore si je désire être ton exception._"

Elle pouffa. Comme une adolescente. Elle se sentait idiote et tellement bien à la fois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça.

"_Que dirais-tu d'un café pour qu'on puisse y réfléchir ensemble?_"

Elle pressa le bouton d'envoi, lança sa playlist et se mit à courir.

Dix kilomètres sous le soleil estival, voilà de quoi la nettoyer de tout le reste du stress des examens. Pendant sa période de révision, elle n'avait pas eu le temps, ni la force, de pratiquer. Ce jour-là, elle se donna à fond, repoussant ses limites. Elle se sentait en forme, de bonne humeur. Elle pensait à tout, elle ne pensait à rien. Elle s'amusait à observer les passants qui la regardait transpirer en l'admirant ou qui l'ignoraient simplement. Les choses simples lui faisaient plaisir, elle n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'elle arriva chez Ruby. Elle s'imaginait la brune en train d'agoniser sur le canapé et sa grand-mère lui faire des reproches sur son manque de retenue la veille. Elle frappa trois fois à la porte, sachant que la sonnette ne ferait qu'aggraver le cas de son amie, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. À sa plus grande surprise, ce fut la brune qui ouvrit.

"Hey, vas-y entre."

Elle fila directement dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle était chez elle ici, elle n'avait plus besoin de se faire servir.

"Comment va la gueule de bois?

-Oh elle va super. Moi par contre, j'ai la tête dans un étau."

Emma se moqua gentiment d'elle.

"Ça t'apprendra à faire la fête. Granny n'est pas là?"

Elle hocha la tête en grimaçant.

"Partie m'acheter des aspirines. Y'en a plus.

-Tu les utilise si vite que ça?

-Faut croire. Dis-moi pas que t'es allée courir par cette chaleur?"

La blonde capta le regard étonné de son amie et confirma de la tête.

"Ça m'avait trop manqué.

-Tu m'exaspère... Combien?

-Le menu habituel. De chez moi jusqu'ici.

-Merde Em', ça fait dix bornes.

-Ouaip! Mais j'ai l'habitude. Raconte-moi ta soirée.

-Rien à dire, tu m'as interrompu avant qu'il se passe quoique ce soit.

-Oh mon dieu, tu étais tellement soule que tu remarquais pas à quel point il était moche.

-Va te faire voir. J'étais bien, je me souviens de la soirée."

Elles se sourirent avant que Ruby ne lui retourne la question.

"Tranquille. J'ai dansé un peu et... J'ai bu un verre.

-Ouais, ça je sais. On l'a tous fait. Je t'ai vu sortir à un moment, t'étais pas avec une petite brune?"

Emma rougit à la simple mention de la femme.

"Si. Elle s'appelle Regina.

-Wow. Tu rougis ma vieille!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je rougis pas. J'ai chaud! Je viens de courir dix bornes, tu te souviens?

-Ouais, bah quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas que la course qui te donne chaud."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et alla s'assoir sur le canapé.

"Bon alors, elle est comment?

-Elle est..."

Emma pensa à un tas de mots qui auraient pu décrire la mystérieuse Regina, mais aucun ne sortit.

"Elle est cool.

-Cool? C'est tout? Une fille cool te fait autant d'effet? Tu es la pire menteuse que j'ai jamais vu Emma.

-Laisse tomber. On a juste discuté."

Elles se laissèrent tomber au fond du canapé, regardant la télé sans vraiment la regarder. Chacune était perdue dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma sente son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse. Elle essaya de le sortir discrètement pour ne pas que Ruby la charrie mais cela échoua lamentablement.

"Elle dit quoi?

-De qui?

-Regina, andouille."

Elle sortit alors complètement son portable et lût le message pour elle. Ou plutôt les trois.

"_Pourquoi pas, après tout, j'ai passé un bon moment hier soir!"_

Puis le deuxième.

"_Enfin je voulais dire, oui. Oui j'aimerais beaucoup."_

Et le troisième.

"_Je te laisse fixer la date et l'endroit, enfin si tu veux toujours évidemment..._"

La blonde éclata de rire, un rire nerveux et joyeux. Elle n'était pas la seule à retomber en adolescence là-dedans. Ces messages n'avaient rien de ceux qu'enverrait une femme de vingt et un ans qui vient de passer des partiels.

"Alors elle dit quoi?

-Oh euh rien. On va aller prendre un café.

-Je vois."

La brune sourit et regarda son amie en coin. Il se passait quelque chose mais elle était décidée à laisser Emma lui en parler quand cela serait plus concret. Elle regarda l'étudiante pianoter une réponse rapide sur son téléphone.

"_À 15h demain au Granny's? C'est un petit café à l'est de la ville. L'ambiance est sympa, je pense que ça te plaira. Dis-moi si ça te convient!_"

Puis elle reposa son téléphone. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre une réponse.

* * *

Regina s'était mise à paniquer quand elle avait constaté l'absence de réponse de la part de la blonde. Elle avait eu peur de l'avoir vexé ou d'avoir été trop collante, bref, une véritable lycéenne. Finalement, la réponse était arrivée, et lorsqu'elle la lut, elle se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux.

"_Parfait pour moi, à demain alors?"_

La réponse arriva quelques secondes après:

"_À demain, Regina._"

* * *

**Et voilà! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! La suite vendredi soir! Bonne fin de semaine, bisous :3**


	3. Chapitre 3: Un café allongé

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Comme promis, un chapitre pour le vendredi soir!**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et de me suivre. Vous êtes géniaux!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un café allongé

Le réveil de Regina sonna à 8 heures tapantes. Le soleil était déjà levé et elle avait une journée à entamer. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller complètement, s'habilla en vitesse et fila vers le haras en quelques minutes. Elle savait qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Emma à 15 heures, mais elle avait le temps. Elle n'était pas montée à cheval depuis plus de deux semaines, ce qui représentait une éternité pour la brune.

Elle arriva le sourire aux lèvres devant le box de son cheval. Rocinante l'attendait, sagement. Elle se souvenait du jour où son père l'avait fait monter sur ce cheval pour la première fois. Il était jeune, elle aussi. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, bien qu'elle ait déjà eu plusieurs leçons d'équitation et participé à des concours. Et puis, au fil des heures, une connexion s'était faite et ils ne s'étaient plus séparés.

"Bonjour mon beau. Je t'ai manqué?"

Le cheval hennit et colla sa tête contre l'épaule de Regina.

"On dirait que oui. Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade?"

Il n'avait pas l'air contre. Elle s'occupa donc de lui, le brossa et le prépara à être monté. Elle était nerveuse pour cet après-midi. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait avoir des choses à raconter à Emma, après tout, elles ne s'étaient vues qu'une fois en boîte. Peut-être faisait-elle une erreur en acceptant de la rencontrer au café? Ses doutes faisaient apparaître une boule au ventre à la brune. Et elle savait que le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de s'enfuir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle partit, aussi loin et aussi vite que le lui permettait les pattes de Rocinante. Une immense sourire illuminait son visage, les quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles qui s'échappaient du casque flottaient au vent. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et des fruits trop mûrs emplirent ses narines, souvenir d'un monde qu'elle avait depuis longtemps quitté. Après plus de deux heures de balade, elle rentra. Ses doutes s'étaient dissipés et elle avait de nouveau confiance en elle. Tout se passerait bien.

"Merci mon tout beau. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Et pour lui dire au revoir, il hennit une fois de plus.

"Je repasse demain!"

Et elle partit se préparer pour son café.

* * *

Emma était réveillée à 9 heures. Pourtant elle n'avait pas mis de réveil et ce n'était pas son genre de se lever tôt. Mais elle était excitée. Excitée et nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Regina. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme lui faisait autant d'effet, mais cela lui plaisait. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis tellement longtemps, cela représentait un enjeu de taille. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'aller courir. Elle se décida donc à prendre une douche bien chaude pour se détendre et se calmer.

L'eau chaude qui glissait contre sa peau lui procurait une agréable sensation de bien-être. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal, elle le savait. Mais elle avait cette capacité à toujours éloigner les gens à qui elle tenait. Et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Elle soupira toute seule dans sa douche et éteignit l'eau.

"Emma, tu es une idiote. Ce n'est qu'un café."

Elle entendit la petite voix de sa conscience se moquer d'elle. Elle attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans. Ses longs cheveux furent bientôt relevés en un chignon artistiquement mal fait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se mit à rire.

"Rien à dire, t'es une tombeuse Swan."

Devant son placard, elle souffla et attrapa son téléphone. Aussi absurde que cela ne paraisse, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à s'habiller et il s'agissait de Ruby. Elle lui envoya alors un message paniqué pour qu'elle la conseille sur une tenue et enfila un vieux leggings et un t-shirt en attendant. Elle avait hâte d'aller au Granny's, là-bas au moins, elle se sentait à l'aise, elle connaissait les lieux.

* * *

"Allô Kathryn?

-C'est moi! Ça va?

-J'ai connu pire.

-Bon, pourquoi tu m'appelles?"

La blonde savait que Regina détestait les appels téléphoniques car elle les trouvait trop impersonnels. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, elle n'en revenait pas de déranger sa meilleure amie pour quelque chose d'aussi... Puéril.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de moi, je te préviens.

-Aller Regina! Balance!

-Bon... Je vais prendre un café avec la personne que j'ai rencontré l'autre soir et...

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour la tenue.

-Exact."

Il y eut un court silence et pendant quelques instants, Regina crut qu'on lui avait raccroché au nez.

"Tu es trop mignonne. Enfin bref. Tu t'habilles simple, mais jolie. Pas trop stricte, s'il te plaît.

-Ça ne m'aide pas.

-Bon bon... Ta robe d'été rouge avec ta paire de talons marron. Ton sac à main en cuir marron clair, tu sais le petit que tu as eu à ton anniversaire l'année dernière et ta veste assortie au sac.

-Oh mon dieu tu me sauve la vie!"

Elle coinça son portable entre son épaule et sa tête et fouilla dans son dressing.

"Je sais, c'est fait pour ça les amies!

-Merci beaucoup Kat'!

-Je t'en prie. Tu le sens bien ce café ou tu y vas à reculons?

-Tu me poses vraiment la question ou tu veux entendre la réponse de ma bouche?"

La blonde ne répondit pas mais Regina pouvait presque la voir sourire à travers le téléphone.

"Je suis nerveuse parce que je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe mal. On a vraiment passé un bon moment l'autre soir.

-Je vois... En tout cas, aucune raison que ça foire. T'es parfaite comme fille. La personne qui te repousse à pas les yeux en face des trous, c'est impossible autrement!"

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent pour sourire. Son amie avait le chic pour trouver les mots qui rassurent.

"Je te remercie Kat'! Je vais me préparer. Je te tiens au courant! Bisous!

-Bisous ma belle!"

Et elle raccrocha. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se préparer pour partir. Il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure. Après une douche bien méritée, elle s'habilla et se maquilla. Elle était prêté à 14h15, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle envoya un message à son amie pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait de chez elle et se mot en route.

* * *

Le téléphone d'Emma vibra à côté d'elle.

"Je viens de partir de chez moi, à tout à l'heure."

Elle sourit et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait quinze bonnes minutes avant d'avoir à partir. Elle connaissait les raccourcis et les rues trop fréquentées à cette heure-ci. Le chemin pour aller au Granny's, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle répondit alors:

"Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais partir aussi!".

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et partit. Ruby lui avait conseillé de s'habiller décontracté pour ne pas faire peur à la brune. Elle avait opté pour un jean et un chemisier. Rien de plus simple. Elle partit donc en vitesse. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait être en avance, mais elle s'en fichait, elle était trop impatiente de revoir Regina.

* * *

Emma était assise à sa table favorite du Granny's. Il y avait du monde, un grand nombre d'étudiants aimaient passer des après-midi à discuter ici. Elle aussi aimait ce café. C'est Ruby qui l'y avait emmené pour la première fois, et elle n'était plus jamais allée ailleurs.

Il était 14h40, elle était très en avance. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac, elle était nerveuse à l'idée de revoir la brune. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre timide, mais elle avait tout de même peur que cela ne se passe pas bien. Elle resta dix minutes à fixer un point invisible en face d'elle, jouant du bout des doigts avec sa tasse de café vide -le troisième cet après-midi-. Et enfin elle la vit. Regina franchit la porte avec timidité mais en souriant. Elle salua poliment la serveuse et chercha la blonde du regard. Lorsqu'elle la repéra dans le coin, un immense sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaites s'afficha sur son visage. Elle marcha jusqu'à elle et s'assit en face d'elle.

"Bonjour.

-Salut. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Je vais prendre un thé je pense..."

Emma sourit.

"Qui boit encore du thé?

-Eh bien... Moi de toute évidence."

Elle passa commande et se reconcentra sur son amie.

"Tu es arrivée il y a longtemps?

-Plutôt oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie si tôt alors que je savais pertinemment que j'allais être en avance...

-Tu habites près d'ici?

-Disons à dix minutes en voiture. Je connais bien le chemin pour venir ici. C'est le bar de la grand-mère d'une amie.

-Je vois."

La serveuse déposa la commande sur la table en leur faisant un grand sourire.

"Même les serveuses me connaissent.

-Est-ce que ça te donne le droit à des consommations gratuites?

-Nope. Aucune ne me trouve à son goût, malheureusement."

La brune rit doucement et but une gorgée.

"Bon alors... Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit d'en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse Regina Mills?

-Qui sait? Tout peut arriver!"

Elles levèrent chacune leur tasse et trinquèrent silencieusement.

"Je rêve ou on vient de trinquer avec une tasse de café vide et une tasse de thé?

-Tu ne rêves pas. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'ai l'habitude de procéder mais... Soit.

-Et comment as-tu l'habitude de procéder?"

La voix de Regina ne faisait aucun doute quant au ton séducteur employé. Cela plaisait à la blonde qui se prêtait gentiment au jeu.

"Disons que... Je préfère apprendre à connaitre mes partenaires avant de trinquer."

Elles se regardèrent quelques seconde avant que Regina ne se remette à parler.

"Bon, apprenons à nous connaitre dans ce cas. Déjà... Quelles études fais-tu?

-Je fais des études pour devenir flic."

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Regina à en croire sa tête et cela fit beaucoup rire la future policière.

"Bon et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Du droit. Je veux devenir avocate.

-Vraiment? Ça doit être un signe du destin. Toute les deux dans le combat du crime!"

Elles rirent ensemble une fois de plus.

"Pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir avocate?

-Et toi, pourquoi vouloir rejoindre les forces de l'ordre?"

La blonde baissa les yeux puis releva la tête avec un clin d'œil.

"Gardons ces questions pour une prochaine fois! On ne voudrait pas que tout le mystère disparaisse tout de suite!"

Regina sentait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi, elle n'insista pas. Si jamais elles devaient se revoir, Emma lui en parlerait quand elle le désirerait.

"Il y a une question qui me brule les lèvres..."

Regina la regarda, intriguée.

"Je t'écoute.

-Hier... Quand tu m'as envoyé les trois messages de suites...

-Oh euh... Je suis désolée à propos de ça mais..."

Emma leva la main pour la faire taire et continua.

"Tu étais inquiète parce que je ne répondais pas, n'est-ce pas?"

En l'espace de deux secondes, le visage de la brune vira écarlate et un rire sonore emplit la pièce. Emma pleurait de rire. Les gens les regardaient, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la gêne de la pauvre étudiante. Elle essaya d'adopter une posture neutre jusqu'à ce qu'Emma retrouve son calme.

"Excuse-moi, mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête."

Elle essuya une larme qui avait perle au coin de son œil et reporta son attention sur Regina.

"Oups, tu boudes?

-Non, pas du tout.

-N'empêche que j'ai tapé dans le mille."

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Et puis finalement, les mots vinrent tout seul.

"J'avais juste peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de vexant ou qui ne te plaise pas...

-Ne t'en fais pas, il en faut plus que ça pour me vexer. Non, j'étais simplement en train de courir. Je vais de chez moi jusqu'à une amie en courant, ça me détend.

-Je vois, ça explique l'absence de réponse. Ça fait combien de kilomètres?

-Environ dix, un peu plu je crois. Mais c'est l'idée.

-Dix?! Mais tu dois être une sacrée coureuse...

-Pas tant que ça. Je ne cours pas vite, juste longtemps. Ça aide."

La brune la regarda avec admiration et cela gêna un peu Emma qui changea -plus ou moins- de sujet.

"Et toi, tu fais un sport?

-C'est plus une passion qu'un sport mais... Oui. Je monte à cheval.

-Wow. J'admire."

Regina pencha la tête sur le côté afin de montrer son questionnement. Emma trouva ça tellement adorable qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

"300 kilos de viande sous tes fesses, qui plus est, qui court et qui saute... Très peu pour moi merci."

La brune rit à son tour.

"Je ne voyais pas du tout la chose comme ça, en effet.

-Tu montes depuis longtemps?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"J'ai commencé avec mon père alors que j'avais cinq ans. Je n'ai jamais arrêté."

La blonde eut un air étonné.

"Mais ça fait... Attends, t'as quel âge?"

Regina prit un air faussement outré.

"Miss Swan! Ce genre de choses ne se demande pas!"

Elle provoqua un sourire chez son amie qui répondit aussitôt.

"Si, il suffit de savoir demander.

-Et comment demanderiez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret?"

Elle avait joué la carte du vouvoiement pour rentrer dans le jeu. Geste qui fit plaisir à Emma.

"Jouons à un jeu. Je vais deviner ton âge en te posant des questions. Ça te va?"

Elle reçut une réponse positive et commença.

"On va débuter facile. En quelle année de droit es-tu?

-Cinquième.

-Incroyable. Le master!

-Eh oui."

Emma leva la tête et surjoua sa réflexion.

"Quelle est ta date de naissance?"

Elle fut quelque peu décontenancée par la question mais répondit.

"Le premier février.

-Verseau hein?

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois en l'astrologie...

-Difficilement. Mais j'aime observer la façon dont les gens passent leur journée après qu'on leur ait annoncé ce qu'il devait s'y passer.

-Drôle de passe-temps.

-Il passe le temps, c'est le principal, non?"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

"Ça fait seize ans.

-Quoi?"

La brune regarda la jeune policière avec étonnement.

"Ça fait seize ans que tu montes à cheval.

-Mais comment...

-Tu as bien vingt-et-un ans, non?

-Euh oui en effet. Comment tu as su?"

La blonde tapa dans ses mains de satisfaction et commanda une bière.

"Il commence à être tard, c'est l'heure de l'apéritif. Tu m'accompagnes?"

Elle fit signe à la serveuse pour qu'elle en ajoute une deuxième et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'elles discutaient.

"Bon alors... Tu as fait comment?"

L'immense sourire de fierté qui trônait sur son visage frustrait encore plus Regina. Elle voulait savoir.

"Je ne suis pas une psychopathe qui t'as suivi ou quoique ce soit, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Je te remercie, mais je n'étais pas inquiète. Je suis juste... Curieuse."

Emma remercia la serveuse et ouvrit les deux bières avant d'en tendre une à Regina.

"Déjà, tu as souris quand je t'ai demandé en quelle année tu étais. C'était léger, tu as essayé de le cacher, mais je l'ai vu. Tu es en cinquième année, si tu as fini le lycée à dix-huit ans comme tout le monde, tu devrais avoir vingt-trois ans.

-Mais tu as dit vingt-et-un...

-Parce que tu n'as pas passé le bac à dix-huit ans, je me trompe?"

La brune n'en revenait pas.

"Non, absolument pas. Comment...

-Alors là, pure intuition. Tu es prudente, sûre de toi tout de même. Tu es sérieuse, certainement rigoureuse. Tu es arrivée ici avec dix minutes d'avance et tu as commencé par repérer les lieux. Tu as un style vestimentaire particulier. Tu essaies de le camoufler pendant les vacances mais tu t'habilles comme une femme d'affaire, ta mère en était sûrement une d'ailleurs. Ça me laisse penser que tu as grandi un peu trop vite d'un seul coup et que tu y as été poussée. Les parents sont durs parfois... Je suppose. Enfin bref. Un an, c'était pas assez. Ce n'est pas si difficile de s'adapter à ça. Deux ans... C'est plus compliqué. Il faut se faire respecter. Surtout quand on est une fille. Du coup... Je pense que tu as passé le bac à seize ans, ce qui te fait vingt-et-un ans."

Regina ne répondit rien. Elle regarda Emma siroter sa bière tranquillement, comme si tout était normal. Elle avait tout deviné, simplement avec deux questions.

"Tu es... C'est incroyable. Les forces de l'ordre vont gagner un excellent élément..."

Elle rougit légèrement mais le cacha avec une mèche de cheveux.

"Je suis désolée... D'habitude je m'en tiens à l'âge, pas à l'analyse et tout ce qui va avec.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je trouve ça fascinant. Tu as deviné tout ça juste en me voyant?

-Ta robe vole, mais tu n'es pas à l'aise avec. C'est une robe légère d'été, et tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre à se mettre en pantalon toute l'année.

-Effectivement... Je suis impressionnée.

-Et encore, attends de voir mon sixième sens!

-Ton sixième sens? Tu vois les morts?

-Ah-ah."

Elle lui donna une bourrade affectueuse dans le bras.

"Je sais quand les gens me mentent. À chaque fois.

-Drôle de sixième sens.

-Mais qui peut s'avérer utile dans beaucoup de circonstances.

-Je te l'accorde."

Elles prirent chacune une gorgée et laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer. Doucement, une musique de fond s'installa. Les familles s'installaient pour dîner, l'heure avançait, et ni Emma, ni Regina, n'avait envie de partir.

"Emma! Je vous installe pour dîner?"

La serveuse qui s'était occupée d'elles tout l'après-midi venait d'arriver, des menus à la main.

"Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Regina? Ça ne fera pas trop, pour une première fois?

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai promis à Kathryn, mon amie, de passer la soirée avec elle."

La blonde était un peu déçue mais ne le montra pas. Elle était sûre que leur rendez-vous s'était bien passé, elles se reverraient.

"Je te remercie Jane, on va y aller. Tu mets tout sur ma note. Je passe te payer dans quelques minutes.

-Non Emma! Je peux payer...

-Hors de question. C'est moi qui t'ai invitée. Et quel chevalier serais-je si je ne payais pas lors d'un premier rendez-vous?"

Regina rougit et sourit timidement.

"Merci...

-Je te raccompagne?

-Avec plaisir."

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et Emma avança avec la brune jusqu'à sa voiture. Elles se regardèrent alors, leurs regards s'entremêlaient, elles se perdaient l'une dans l'autre.

"On se revoit très vite, n'est-ce pas?

-Le plus vite possible. On a qu'à dire qu'on se textote en attendant?"

Regina déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

"Ça serait avec plaisir."

Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

"À bientôt, Miss Swan."

Dans un éclat de rire mutuel, elle partit. Le temps allait être long d'ici la prochaine fois.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier rendez-vous? **

**Je vous retrouve lundi soir avec le chapitre quatre! Bon weekend et à très vite!**

**Bisous :3**


	4. Chapitre 4: Un retour au calme

**Salut tout le monde! Le chapitre quatre est là, enfin! (Comment ça j'ai du retard?)**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, semaines de dingue. M'enfin je pense que j'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement pour vous donner le chapitre avec moins de retard.**

**ANYWAY! Merci pour les reviews et merci à ceux qui me suivent, bonne lecture et à très vite!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un retour au calme

Regina conduisait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas réellement promis à Kathryn qu'elle la rejoindrait ce soir-là, elle voulait juste que les choses prennent leur temps. Elles se connaissaient à peine, elle voulait faire connaissance avant toutes choses. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'air déçu de la blonde, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, presque contente de savoir qu'elle allait manquer à quelqu'un.

Elle se gara devant chez son amie et regarda son téléphone.

"_C'était vraiment un super après-midi. La prochaine fois, je t'emmène faire quelque chose de spécial! Amuse-toi bien avec ton amie, bonne soirée!_"

Elle ne répondit pas mais était intriguée par le message. Faire quelque chose de spécial? Cela pouvait être intéressant.

Regina frappa trois fois à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Son amie se présenta avec un grand sourire aux lèvres malgré ses cernes.

"Regina! Entre!"

Elles s'étreignirent rapidement puis allèrent s'assoir dans le salon.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Merci mais je crois que j'ai eu mon compte aujourd'hui."

La blonde leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu te souviens que je prenais un café avec la fille de la boîte? Je t'ai appelé ce matin...

-La fille que... Oh! La personne qui avait l'air de te plaire! Exact, je m'en souviens. Elle s'appelle comment?

-Emma."

La brune rougissait, déclenchant une vague de moquerie de son amie.

"Et donc vous avez pris votre café?"

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

"Mais il est..."

Elle jeta un œil à la pendule.

"18h00?

-Quoi? Ah oui! On s'était donné rendez-vous à 15h00.

-Et vous êtes restées jusqu'à maintenant toutes les deux?

-Eh bien... Oui. On a parlé et le temps est vite passé.

-Je n'en reviens pas...

-De quoi?"

Kathryn laissa apparaître un large sourire.

"Que tu aies réussi à parler aussi longtemps avec une personne que tu viens à peine de rencontrer!"

La brune détourna la tête et roula des yeux.

"Ne raconte pas de bêtises, je sais encore entretenir une conversation.

-Tu sais, ça rouille vite.

-Très amusant, en attendant j'ai passé un bon après-midi. Ne viens pas tout gâcher.

-À vos ordres!"

Elles se sourirent. Elles savaient qu'elles plaisantaient mais aimaient se le rappeler régulièrement.

"Vous allez vous revoir?

-Oui, elle voudrait m'emmener faire quelque chose. Elle ne m'a pas dit quoi.

-Génial! Tu vas peut-être enfin trouver quelqu'un qui te fera sortir de ton trou!"

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Oui, elle allait peut-être enfin trouver une personne capable de la sortir de la solitude dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée...

* * *

Emma rentra chez elle et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Ruby, l'attendant patiemment sur le canapé avec une bière.

"Tu sais, je vais vraiment finir par regretter de t'avoir donné les clés de chez moi.

-Mais non! Je viens juste pour le débriefing!"

La blonde fit une grimace, c'était précisément ce qui la dérangeait. Elle ne voulait pas de débriefing. Elle alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo et s'installa à côté de son amie.

"C'était génial.

-C'est tout?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus? Qu'on a passé la soirée à se bécoter et qu'on a fini par faire violemment l'amour dans les toilettes?

-Par exemple. Ça au moins, ça serait croustillant!"

Emma soupira et but une gorgée.

"On a juste... Parlé. Pendant des heures. C'était super tu vois.

-Tu aurais dû l'inviter à manger. Jane m'a dit qu'elle vous avait proposé.

-Mais... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'aller dans le bar de ta grand-mère pour mes rendez-vous.

-Désolée, tu me connais!"

Oh oui. Elle la connaissait. Elle avait probablement déjà eu le compte-rendu de la situation mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'Emma.

"Elle n'a pas voulu. Et c'est mieux je pense. C'était un sacré café qu'on a eu. Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher.

-Aucun risque... D'après ce que m'a dit Jane, cette fille est folle de toi. Ça se voit.

-N'importe quoi. On s'entend juste bien. Et c'est parfait comme ça."

Elle alluma la télé, mettant fin à cette conversation qui devenait gênante. Emma faisait semblant de se concentrer sur l'émission qui passait mais son esprit divaguait lentement vers Regina. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle se sentait juste... Bien.

"Arrête de penser à elle, tu vas chopper des crampes au visage!"

Ruby se moquait d'elle ouvertement, elle la connaissait tellement par cœur qu'un simple regard suffisait à comprendre.

"Tais-toi!"

Elle lui jeta un coussin puis elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

"Pizza ou jap'?

-Pizza!"

Elles commandèrent puis mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien devant la télé.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Ruby s'en aille et qu'Emma rejoigne Morphée.

* * *

Regina se réveilla doucement le lendemain. Elle s'était autorisée une grasse matinée. Après tout, les vacances étaient faites pour ça! Elle alluma son téléphone pour consulter ses mails et eut la surprise de trouver un message d'Emma.

"_Salut! J'espère que tu as bien dormi! Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer vendredi soir, si tu es disponible bien sûr!_"

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, sa vie sociale n'avait jamais été aussi plate. Les examens l'avaient coupé du monde.

Elle pianota rapidement sur son téléphone:

"_Je pense que je peux trouver une place dans mon emploi du temps très chargé pour toi._

_Et j'ai très bien dormi, merci!_"

La réponse ne tarda pas.

"_Je te remercie! Je te tiendrai au courant des détails!_

_(Dis-moi que tu as rêvé de moi cette nuit et je serai au comble du bonheur...)_"

La brune éclata de rire et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, réfléchissant à une réponse suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas passer pour immature.

"_(Mes rêves ne vous regarde pas, Miss Swan. J'aime conserver une part de mystère.)_"

Et elle envoya.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, midi. La moitié de la journée était perdue. Elle s'étira et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever et pourtant son estomac criait famine. Il n'était pas habitué à être privé si longtemps de nourriture. Elle tira donc la couverture et s'assit au sur son lit lorsque son téléphone vibra.

"_(Je le savais! Je savais que tu avais rêvé de moi!)_"

Le visage de la jeune avocate vira au rouge. Elle n'avait pas rêvé d'elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que devait penser la blonde. Elle décida donc de répliquer avec un peu moins de gentillesse.

"_Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité! Je ne rêve que des personnes exceptionnelles qui me marquent. Crois-tu vraiment que tu en fasses partie?_"

Elle pressa le bouton d'envoi et le regretta aussitôt. Et si Emma le prenait sérieusement? Si elle se vexait? Si elle refusait de lui parler à nouveau?

Mais elle fut vite rassurée.

"_:'( C'était méchant! Mais je pense que je vais être obligée de tout faire pour devenir une de ces personnes!_"

Elle posa le téléphone sur la table et se prépara un thé. Elle était soulagée et en même temps contente. Emma venait de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait jouer avec elle, et se faire plaisir. Elle commençait à se laisser aller. Doucement, elle parvenait à s'ouvrir, sans que cela ne se voie de trop.

"_J'y comptais bien! À toi de me surprendre!_"

* * *

Emma souriait en lisant la réponse de sa nouvelle amie. En effet, elle allait devoir la surprendre. Et elle comptait le faire ce vendredi même. Vendredi elle allait faire entrer Regina Mills dans une petite parcelle de son univers. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'organise pour que tout soit parfait.

"_C'est prévu! Vendredi soir, tu rêveras de moi, c'est promis!_"

Elle était déjà habillée et avait préparé un sac de voyage pour quelques jours. Elle allait voir ses parents aujourd'hui. Il lui restait cinq jours avant de passer la soirée avec Regina, et elle avait promis à sa mère adoptive qu'elle passerait la voir après ses examens.

Ses affaires prêtes, elle monta dans sa petite voiture jaune et roula jusqu'à la petite ville de Storybrooke. Elle roula, pendant des heures et des heures. Elle se laissait bercer par la musique en pensant à Regina. Étrange de se sentir connectée à une personne en si peu de temps. Emma ne croyait pas aux âmes sœurs, la vie lui avait prouvé que leurs existences étaient impossibles. Mais avec Regina se créait un lien qu'elle n'avait créé avec personne d'autre. Impossible à définir -d'ailleurs le souhaitait-elle vraiment?-, elles profitaient chacune de leur jeu commun.

Ses réflexions raccourcirent le trajet et elle se gara bientôt devant la petite maison de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle sentit l'air de la campagne et le chant des oiseaux vint lui taquiner les oreilles. Elle regarda la cabane à oiseaux, pendue au même arbre depuis près de douze ans. Elle se souvenait l'avoir confectionné avec David durant sa première semaine ici. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne, personne ne lui avait jamais fait confiance avant. Mais David l'avait emmené dans son garage et lui avait confié les outils. Sans même se poser de question, simplement pour partager quelque chose avec elle. Et ce simple geste avait été le début d'une histoire. Petit à petit elle avait appris à faire confiance, à aimer. Fini les voyages de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Elle avait un chez elle, un vrai.

La fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la petite tête brune de Mary Margaret. Elle sortait tout juste une tarte du four.

"Maman!"

L'intéressée se retourna et sourit.

"Emma! Entre!"

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. À peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se détendit, son chez elle, en sécurité.

Sa mère vint à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu as fait bonne route?

-Excellente! J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Papa est pas là?

-Il termine son service à dix-sept heure."

Emma suivit sa mère dans la cuisine et se dirigea naturellement vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

"Alors, comment se sont passés tes examens?

-Plutôt bien. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Le travail paie toujours, pas vrai?"

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

"Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air... Pensive.

-Juste fatiguée par la route je suppose. Dis-moi comment tu vas."

Elles discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Trop heureuse de retrouver sa fille, Mary Margaret ne la laissait pas s'échapper. La blonde n'osait même pas regarder son téléphone.

"Mary, je suis rentré!"

Emma alla directement à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras.

"Salut Papa!

-Emma! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! Tu es arrivée y'a longtemps?

-Deux heures je crois.

-En réalité... Ça fait presque quatre heures.

-Oh la vache!"

Elle courut chercher son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda les messages. Il y en avait deux de Ruby et aucun de Regina. Emma afficha une mine déçue qui lui valut les regards inquiets de ses parents.

"Tout va bien?"

Elle se força à sourire.

"Oh oui! Ne t'en fais pas. Ruby m'énerve juste un peu."

Le mensonge était trop naturel chez elle, ce n'était pas bon. Mais cela la sortait de pas mal de mauvaises situations.

"Elle va bien?

-Oh oui. Ses partiels se sont bien passés aussi."

Elle sourit et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

Elle pianota sur son téléphone pour répondre à Ruby et remonta la conversation avec Regina. Elle avait bien envoyé le dernier message. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu?

"C'est stupide, elle est juste occupée et n'a pas le temps."

Elle verrouilla son portable et juste à ce moment-là, comme pour la faire mentir, il vibra.

"Regina".

Elle inspira et ouvrit le message.

_"Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j'avais oublié mon téléphone à la maison._

_J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi. Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas me surprendre ;)._"

Elle souffla et sourit.

"_Aucun soucis, j'étais sur la route de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu te répondre._

_Et je suis pleine de surprises, ne t'en fais pas pour ça._"

Ça ferait l'affaire, ses parents devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Elle descendit, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Mary le remarqua et ne se priva pas de le montrer.

"Tu peux monter tes affaires si tu veux. On va passer à table d'ici une heure. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide?

-Je crois que tu ne me serais pas très utile.

-Pourquoi?

-Vu comment tu souris, tu as autre chose en tête. Donc va dans ta chambre et règle tout ça. Je t'appelle quand on mange."

Emma rougit violemment mais hocha la tête et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Elle s'avachit sur son lit et regarda son téléphone.

"_Sur la route? Tu n'es plus en ville?_"

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait dire. De toute évidence elle ne connaîtrait pas la ville dans laquelle elle était...

""

Elle envoya et reçu aussitôt un appel de Ruby.

"Allô?

-Em'! Tu peux pas répondre à mes messages?

-Je t'ai répondu mais j'étais dans la voiture avant...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es chez tes parents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Regina est passée au Granny's ce matin."

Elle se stoppa quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Une erreur et Ruby lui en parlerait pour le restant de ses jours.

"Et?

-Et elle a expliqué à Jane qu'elle avait adoré cet endroit et qu'ils risquaient de la voir plus souvent."

Emma sourit, elle avait donc réellement passé une bonne soirée.

"Et tu m'as appelé juste pour ça?

-Nah. Je voulais savoir si tu serais rentrée pour vendredi?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je vais au cinéma avec Belle et un mec dont j'ai retrouvé le numéro dans ma poche arrière.

-Il était lisible?"

Elle imagina la brune lui tirer la langue à travers le portable.

"Tais-toi donc. Tu veux venir? Belle risque d'encore tenir la chandelle sinon.

-Désolée Rub', je suis déjà prise vendredi.

-Vraiment? Serais-tu en train de développer ta vie socia... Oh! Tu sors avec Regina pas vrai?

-Ça se pourrait."

Une vague de chaleur envahit son visage.

"Je te sens rougir d'ici ma belle.

-La ferme Ruby.

-Tu l'emmène où?

-Je...

-Emma à table!"

Elle fut interrompue par Mary Margaret.

"Désolée Rub', il faut que j'y aille!

-Mais... Bon okay. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'on déconne pas avec les repas chez toi! Bisous Blondasse.

-Tchao Rub'!"

Elle raccrocha et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

"Doucement Emma, tu vas tomber.

-'Scuse papa."

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Vous savez... J'ai vraiment l'impression de retomber en enfance quand je viens.

-C'est exactement à ça que servent les visites chez les parents ma chérie."

Elle s'assit à table, en face de sa mère, et sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle regarda rapidement.

"_Je vois! Je suis désolée de te déranger dans ce cas. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Amuse-toi bien!"_

Elle se gifla mentalement et répondit.

"_Tu ne me déranges pas! C'est la campagne ici, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de me plaindre de l'absence de bruit!_"

Elle sursauta lorsque sa mère posa le plat sur la table.

"Emma, je sais que tu n'as plus quinze ans, mais le téléphone à table, je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Désolée, je voulais juste répondre à ça. C'était important."

Elle posa le téléphone derrière elle et se mît à manger. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

* * *

"_Tu ne me déranges pas! C'est la campagne ici, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de me plaindre de l'absence de bruit!_"

Regina sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait beau habiter dans un quartier tranquille et dans un très bel appartement, le bruit était toujours présent. Pour lui donner raison, elle entendit le son strident d'une sirène de police passer en dessous de son immeuble.

"_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un peu de calme, la ville m'épuise parfois._"

Elle envoya le message. Oh oui, le calme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle qui avait grandi à la campagne avec ses parents, l'air de la ville l'étouffait. Lorsqu'elle était entrée au lycée, ce nouvel environnement l'avait ravie, un monde à part s'offrait à elle. Puis les petites surprises de la ville l'avaient lassées, les boutiques ne représentaient plus qu'un prétexte à dépenser de l'argent, la population était oppressante, les bruits assourdissants... Le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment bien était auprès de Rocinante ou dans la maison où elle avait grandie. Seulement ses parents étaient morts et elle n'avait plus eu la force d'aller en vacances dans leur résidence. Il y avait trop de souvenirs.

Son portable vibra dans sa main une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et la tira de ses pensées.

"_Ce n'est pas ici qu'on est dérangé par le bruit, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais te faire visiter mon petit coin de paradis ;)"_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de visiter le "petit coin de paradis" d'Emma.

"_Serait-ce une invitation Miss Swan?_"

Elle posa le téléphone et se changea. Elle avait besoin d'une petite course avec son cheval préféré. Elle quitta l'appartement en regardant son téléphone.

"_Je ne sais pas, tout va se jouer vendredi._

_(J'espère que je ne te mets pas trop la pression :p)_"

Absolument pas, pensa Regina. En fait, si. Elle commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait d'Emma, de l'amitié ou plus? Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'attendait la blonde. Cette relation était un long tunnel sombre dans lequel elles avançaient à tâtons. Et cela lui plaisait, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, on ne lui demandait pas de tout contrôler.

"_Je suppose que je devrais être sous mon meilleur jour. Une tenue à me recommander?_"

La réponse arriva aussitôt et surpris la brune.

"_Quelque chose de confortable, un jean ou même un jogging. Tu risques d'avoir du mal à aller manger si tu mets une robe._"

Elle était interloquée. Elle arrivait au haras et allait devoir éteindre son téléphone mais elle répondit une dernière fois.

"_Vous m'intriguez Miss Swan. Mais je note._

_(Je vais monter à cheval, donc ne t'attends pas à une réponse rapide.)_"

Elle envoya puis éteignit le téléphone, elle avait besoin de s'évader un peu.

* * *

Emma regarda l'écran de son portable lui dire que Regina allait être indisponible pour une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elle souffla et le jeta sur le lit avant de redescendre voir ses parents.

"Emma, tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît."

Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre le placard du haut.

"Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi vous avez fait mettre ces placards, tu ne peux même pas les atteindre.

-Ton père peut.

-Ouais, mais il cuisine pas. CQFD."

Sa mère lui sourit et la remercia.

"Ton père travaille dans le garage sur une ancienne voiture de patrouille, si tu veux aller l'aider."

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et aider sa mère à la cuisine ne faisait pas partie de ses projets.

"Besoin d'aide?

-Tu peux me passer la clé qui est sur le siège s'il te plaît?"

Elle la prit et la glissa dans la main de David. Son corps disparaissait sous le tableau de bord et seules ses jambes restaient visibles. Il se releva doucement et s'épongea le front. Bien vite rejoint par Emma ils filèrent regarder sous le capot.

"Alors dis-moi, comment ça va l'Université?

-Tranquille.

-Et la vie en ville?"

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

"Disons que c'est bruyant, mais ça ouvre pas mal le champ des possibilités.

-En effet. Tu as... Rencontré quelqu'un?"

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

"Papa...

-Quoi? Je me demandais... C'est tout.

-Peut-être que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je n'en suis pas sûre. Différencier les amies des petites-amies potentielles n'a jamais été mon fort.

-Je sais. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'es pas toute seule là-bas.

-Je ne le suis pas, il y a Ruby.

-C'est différent, et tu le sais très bien."

Il lui sourit tristement et reporta son attention sur la voiture.

"Je pense qu'on va devoir faire la vidange. Prête à te salir les mains?

-Toujours!"

Ils se sourirent et enfouirent la tête dans les machineries de la voiture. Ils avaient du travail.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, je suis en vacances donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder mais je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer au risque de ne pas tenir mes délais!**

**En tout cas, bonne soirée et à très vite! **

**Xoxo, SQF :3**


	5. Chapitre 5: Rendez-vous là-haut

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je manque vraiment de temps en ce moment! Le bac me prend beaucoup trop d'énergie ahaha! En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Je trouve mon chapitre baclé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous là-haut

Après trois courts jours avec ses parents, Emma était dans l'obligation de rentrer. Elle avait promis à Regina un rendez-vous et elle comptait tenir sa promesse. Elles avaient passé leurs journées à discuter par messages, de tout et de rien, passant de sujets sérieux aux sujets légers et amusants. Tout semblait naturel et cela leur plaisait.

La blonde emballa donc ses affaires et après un dernier câlin à ses parents, monta dans sa voiture. Mary Margaret s'approcha et lui parla par la fenêtre.

"Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais tu dois beaucoup l'apprécier non? Pour partir si vite."

Ce n'était pas un air triste qu'arborait sa mère, c'était de la curiosité et surtout de la joie. Elle était heureuse pour sa fille.

"Je... Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir laissé me reposer quelques jours à la maison.

-C'est normal trésor, tu es chez toi ici. Tu le sais?"

Elle le savait, mais elle ne se lassait pas de l'entendre. Elle hocha la tête et leur fit un signe de la main avant de démarrer. Elle repartait pour rejoindre Regina.

* * *

Regina tournait en rond dans son appartement, les vacances étaient trop longues pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'action, de prendre l'air. Cela lui était impossible en ville où tout semblait enfermé et comprimé. Elle avait besoin de changement. Et pour cela, elle remerciait le ciel d'être déjà jeudi soir. Le lendemain, elle reverrait Emma, elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui discuter autre que Kathryn et autre chose à penser que son inactivité. Elle avait beau attendre ce rendez-vous avec impatience, elle n'en demeurait pas moins stressée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que préparait la blonde, ni comment elle allait la surprendre. Elle savait juste qu'elle allait devoir faire un peu de sport puisque la tenue imposée devait être confortable. En réalité, Regina savait exactement ce qu'elle allait mettre le lendemain, elle avait réfléchi pendant des heures à la tenue parfaite. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se trouvait idiote d'angoisser pour si peu. Leur dernière rencontre s'était très bien passée et elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal cette fois-ci. Elle regarda son téléphone et vit le message d'Emma lui indiquant qu'elle quittait Storybrooke. Bientôt elles seraient à nouveau dans la même ville et auraient la possibilité de se voir quand bon leur semblait. Elle regarda l'heure, il était tard. Elle avait envie de dormir. Ne rien faire était plus épuisant qu'il n'y paraît. Mais dans son lit, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cela l'inquiétait de savoir Emma sur la route. Elle voulait être sûre qu'elle était arrivée saine et sauve chez elle. Elle aurait dû être arrivée depuis déjà une demi-heure...

La brune attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit sa conversation avec Emma. Comme pour répondre à son attente, un message apparut:

"Beaucoup de monde sur la route mais je suis finalement rentrée! Je pense que tu dois dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Fais de beaux rêves Regina :)."

Elle lut le message avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, non elle ne dormait pas. Mais Emma n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi.

"Je ne dormais pas, je suis une couche-tard!

Repose-toi bien, tu dois être en forme pour demain. Bonne nuit Emma!"

Elle envoya le message et se remit sous la couette. Le sommeil l'emporta aussi rapidement qu'il ne l'avait quitté ce matin-là, très rapidement.

* * *

Le vendredi soir était arrivé bien trop vite au goût d'Emma. Elle était nerveuse, nerveuse que ce qu'elle avait prévu ne plaise pas à Regina, mais aussi excitée de revoir la brune. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur et sortit de la voiture pour aller récupérer son rendez-vous. L'appartement de Regina se situait dans une résidence luxueuse, le hall d'entrée lui-même était plus grand que ceux de tout son quartier réunis. Elle se frotta les mains et sonna au numéro que lui avait indiqué son amie.

"Oui?

-C'est Emma!

-Je t'ouvre, c'est au sixième."

Elle sourit et pénétra dans le hall. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards étonnés du gardien et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. La voix de Regina avait suffi à ôter toute appréhension, elle avait juste envie de la retrouver. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'orienter dans le couloir et trouver la porte. À peine avait-elle frappé que la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina. Elle arborait un sourire qui paraissait douloureux tant il était grand.

"Salut.

-Bonsoir."

Elle s'écarta et laissa entrer la blonde.

"Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard. J'ai eu un petit contretemps cet après-midi. Je suis ponctuelle en général.

-Tout va bien, c'est pas comme si le dîner allait s'envoler."

Elles se sourirent et Regina fit signe à Emma de s'assoir.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose pendant que je termine de me préparer?

-Non merci. Je vais regarder Regina Mills évoluer dans son environnement."

La remarque déclencha un rire cristallin chez la brune.

"Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je vous laisse entrer dans mon environnement, Miss Swan."

Le double sens de la réplique fit rougir Emma et elle se contenta de sourire.

"Je reviens."

La future avocate sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle se changea rapidement, ayant enfilé un simple jogging pour répondre à Emma après sa douche. Elle prit un pantalon noir moulant et l'assortit à un chemisier violet. Elle sortit sa paire d'escarpins la plus confortable, réajusta son maquillage et retourna dans le salon.

"Voilà, je suis prête!"

Emma se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Son mouvement se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit la brune, ce pantalon était bien trop moulant pour être autorisé! Elle promena son regard sur les jambes de Regina et sourit lorsqu'elle vit les escarpins.

"Tu es sûre que tu veux jouer la carte des talons pour ce soir?

-Je garde mes talons en toutes circonstances."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et attrapa son sac. Emma se leva alors et suivit Regina hors de son appartement.

Le trajet fut animé par la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Elles se demandaient comment s'étaient passées leurs journées respectives, racontant leurs mésaventures de la semaine.

Lorsqu'Emma pénétra dans le quartier du rendez-vous, Regina fut surprise. Devant sa tête la blonde sourit.

"Pas exactement un endroit rêvé pour vivre, hein?"

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer les voitures délabrées, les vitrines fissurés et les groupes de jeunes jouant au basket avec un ballon dont la couleur n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. La voiture se stoppa dans un parking et Emma se tourna vers Regina.

"Je suis désolée, si ça te met mal à l'aise on peut s'en aller mais... Si tu me suis ça vaudra le coup. Je te le promets."

La brune lui sourit et ouvrit la portière. Elle remercia son amie qui se précipita à ses côtés et lui proposa son bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne va t'agresser ici, tu es avec moi.

-Serait-ce la deuxième fois que vous jouez le chevalier avec moi, Miss Swan?

-Il semblerait en effet."

Le comportement de la blonde détendit quelque peu Regina qui se rapprocha de son amie. Elle sentait les regards sur elle, elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, et c'était écrit sur son visage. Les rares fois où elle était passée dans ce genre de quartier, elle avait essuyé des insultes et réflexions dont elle ne pensait pas l'existence possible.

Elles tournèrent dans une impasse sombre et qui sentait l'urine.

"Ta-dah!"

Elles se regardèrent et Emma vit un regard angoissé chez Regina. Elle laissa échapper un rire avant de lâcher son bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ici qu'on mange."

Elle s'écarta un peu et sauta pour faire descendre une échelle.

"C'est là-haut!"

L'étudiante leva la tête et arqua un sourcil.

"Tu plaisantes?

-Absolument pas.

-Hors de question que je monte à cette échelle.

-Quoi? Mais elle n'est pas haute! Après on prend les escaliers!

-Elle est toute rouillée et elle tremble juste quand je la regarde.

-Tout le monde tremble quand tu le regarde."

La brune se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Là n'est pas la question...

-Alors où est-elle?

-C'est trop dangereux!"

La blonde sourit, se retourna vers Regina donna un coup de pied dans l'échelle. Cette dernière trembla mais ne céda pas.

"Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je vais te demander de me faire confiance là-dessus. Elle ne lâchera pas et tu ne tomberas pas. Si jamais tu lâches, je te rattraperai."

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que la brune n'hoche la tête.

"Très bien.

-Super!"

Emma laissa donc passer la jeune avocate et la regarda monter.

"Et n'en profitez pas pour vous rincer l'œil, Miss Swan."

La concernée rougit avant d'ajouter.

"Ce n'est tellement pas mon genre."

Après quelques secondes d'escalades, six étages à monter par escaliers à pieds et une dernière petite échelle, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur le toit. Emma entendait Regina maudire ses talons et se moqua d'elle.

"Je t'avais prévenu.

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner que nous allions faire de l'escalade ce soir!

-En tout cas, on est arrivées."

Elle prit la main de Regina et l'emmena de l'autre côté du toit où les attendait une table dressée pour deux, une rose dans un vase et un chandelier pour les éclairer. Deux petits spots faisaient office d'éclairage bien que le jour soit encore levé.

"Hum... Voilà."

Regina était bouchée bée. Tout avait été prévu à l'avance et très bien calculé. Elle regarda par-dessus la table et constata que la vue était magnifique.

"C'est fantastique Emma!

-Merci."

Elle sourit et tira une chaise pour Regina.

"J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi! Aucun restaurant chic n'offre cette vue! Et on n'entend à peine le bruit du trafic.

-J'espère que ça te plait."

La brune prit place et sourit à Emma.

"J'adore."

Elle vit l'angoisse disparaître chez la blonde et attendit qu'elle s'assoie devant elle pour reprendre.

"Par contre, je me demande comment tu l'as trouvé..."

Emma sourit et sortit d'une glacière que Regina n'avait pas vue, de la salade composée et de la sauce. Elle posa tout sur la table et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

"Tu sais, je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses la question, juste pas aussi tôt.

-Oh je...

-Mais quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller! Je vais donc te raconter mon histoire. Bienvenue dans le sombre petit monde d'Emma Swan..."

Elle rit à sa propre blague alors que Regina appréhendait la suite. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler?

"Est-ce que tu vois la nationale qui passe derrière le quartier?"

Elle montra du doigt une zone sur leur gauche et la brune hocha la tête.

"Bon, et bien si tu suis la route jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville, tu trouveras l'endroit où mes chers parents m'ont abandonnés."

Son ton était léger, comme si ce qu'elle racontait était une anecdote avec une chute hilarante à la fin. Elle se concentrait sur son assiette, ne voulant pas voir le regard plein de pitié de Regina. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle supportait ces regards, trop longtemps qu'on ne la jugeait que sur un passé sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

"On m'a donc retrouvée sur le bord de la route et amené dans un restaurant à côté. De là... Je suis entrée dans le système. J'étais juste née, en principe les bébés sont les plus adoptés. Et ça a été le cas, en deux semaines, j'étais placée dans une famille. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux évidemment, mais je pense qu'ils ont été bons avec moi. Un an plus tard cependant, la femme est tombée enceinte. Il ne pouvait pas me garder et m'ont renvoyée."

Regina écoutait silencieusement, ne la dérangeant pas dans son récit mais absorbant chaque mot, chaque syllabe.

"À partir de là j'ai enchaîné les familles jusqu'à mes huit ans. C'est pendant les périodes où j'étais au centre que je venais ici."

Elle pointa du doigt un bâtiment délabré qui semblait abandonné.

"Il était juste là. Je n'avais qu'à sortir par la fenêtre, passer par le toit et sauter sur l'immeuble d'à côté pour partir. Je venais ici le soir pour oublier avec August, c'est mon grand frère en quelques sortes. Le videur de la boîte. Je m'y suis toujours sentie en sécurité."

Elle se tourna vers la femme qui était jusqu'alors restée silencieuse. Elle ne souriait pas, elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, ni même triste. Son regard était le même qu'avant qu'elle ne parle. La seule chose différente était qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant.

"Tout va bien?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air en pleine réflexion.

-Est-ce que tu es à l'aise avec cette partie de ta vie? Je veux dire, il est évident que tu sembles accepter ton passé mais...

-Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux."

Elles se sourirent et continuèrent de manger avant que Regina ne parle.

"Combien de familles as-tu eu?

-Huit, sans compter mes parents adoptifs actuels.

-Actuels?

-Je t'ai dit que j'y étais restée jusqu'à mes huit ans. J'ai été adoptée par un couple adorable qui s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu as dû être tellement heureuse.

-En réalité je ne leur faisais pas confiance au début, mais j'ai appris. Tu sais, on apprend à ne pas s'attacher. J'ai fait plus d'une famille par an parfois.

-Je vois, et donc ce sont eux que tu es allée voir cette semaine.

-Tout à fait Sherlock!

-Comment August peut-il être ton frère alors?

-Mais quelle curieuse tu fais!"

La brune rougit et reprit de la salade.

"On a été placé dans la même famille lorsque j'avais six ans. Il en avait neuf et il passait son temps à me protéger. Le père était violent et alcoolique, August prenait toujours les coups pour moi. Même quand il était recouvert de bleus, il ne le laissait pas s'approcher de moi."

Les jointures d'Emma étaient blanches tant elle serrait les poings. Ce souvenir devait être douloureux et elle se sentit apaisée lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regina sur la sienne. Elle lui sourit et continua.

"À partir de là on est resté très proches, j'ai toujours demandé à mes parents de lui rendre visite et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'adopter, ils n'avaient pas les moyens. Mais August a trouvé une famille aussi, un vieil homme seul qui avait besoin de compagnie pour tenir son magasin de jouets en bois.

-Ton histoire n'est pas banale, Emma.

-J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas fait peur.

-Elle a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

-En effet, point positif ou négatif?

-Je pèse encore le pour et le contre."

Elles rirent à l'unisson et continuèrent sur des sujets plus légers pour finir le repas.

Lorsque l'heure du dessert arriva et qu'Emma sortit ce qu'elle avait préparé, Regina était aux anges. Elle avait passé une soirée magnifique et en avait appris plus sur Emma. Elle dégusta la tarte aux pommes en regardant la blonde. Elle était magnifique, son sourire était éclatant.

"Tout va bien?"

L'intéressée rougit et mangea un peu de tarte.

"Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser que tu avais de la chance d'être tombée sur mon dessert préféré.

-Vraiment? Je suppose que j'ai du flair. Je sais aussi que tu es en train de me mentir, tu te souviens de mon sixième sens?"

Elle lui souriait et cela rassura la brune. Emma débarrassa la table et rangea tout dans la glacière. Elle prit son téléphone et mît de la musique avant de tendre sa main à Regina.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-On s'est rencontré en boîte, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de danser avec toi."

Elle fixa ce regard émeraude si enivrant et se leva. Elles se mirent à danser ensemble suivant le rythme des chansons qui défilaient, bien qu'elles aient été timides au début, elles s'étaient très vite libérées et dansaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis une chanson plus calme passa, "Still Loving You". Regina éclata de rire.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies ça dans ton téléphone.

-Un classique pour draguer. Et inutile de te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un slow...?"

La brune sourit et attrapa la main d'Emma, plaçant l'autre sur sa hanche. Elles dansèrent doucement, tournant gentiment, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que Regina vienne poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa partenaire de danse. Elle sentit un souffle sur son oreille puis entendit un murmure.

"Vas-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure?"

Le cœur de Regina battait fort, et s'il n'avait pas fait nuit, sa rougeur aurait pu concurrencer le soleil couchant.

"Je...

-N'oublie pas que je le saurais si tu mens.

-Je me disais que je te trouvais très belle."

Elle sentit Emma s'éloigner d'elle sans la lâcher et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Et là maintenant, à quoi est-ce que tu penses?"

Regina prit le temps de réfléchir, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, goûter à ses lèvres. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'approcha du visage d'Emma qu'elle prit entre ses mains et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres.

"À ça."

Puis elle joignit leurs lèvres, goûtant à cette bouche dont elle rêvait depuis des heures. Elle sentit Emma lui rendre son baiser et mettre une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas que cet instant s'arrête. Elle se sentait vivante et insignifiante à la fois. Deux femmes que tout oppose, sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné, en train d'échanger un baiser passionné, avec pour seul éclairage le tableau multicolore que leur offrait la ville de nuit.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, désolée encore pour le retard et à très vite! Bisous :***


	6. Chapitre 6: Le tonnerre dans la peau

**Salut tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon précédent chapitre, je suis très touchée! Je crois que cela m'a inspiré donc voici le chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le tonnerre dans la peau

Regina ne parvenait pas à dormir, le souvenir du baiser partagé avec Emma la hantait. Elle se souvenait de la douceur de ses lèvres, de l'odeur de sa peau, de la sensation de chaleur qui l'avait envahie... Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Leur baiser avait été long, aucune d'elle ne voulait l'arrêter. Mais la fraîcheur de la nuit les avait rattrapées et elles avaient été obligées de rentrer. Lorsqu'Emma avait déposé la brune chez elle, un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Quelle incroyable de sensation que d'être à ce point dépendant d'une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Après un dernier baiser, court et chaste, elles s'étaient séparées et chacune avait retrouvé son lit. Mais le sommeil lui, n'était pas là.

Emma se demandait ce qu'elle voulait. Il était clair que Regina lui plaisait et elle se sentait prête pour une relation, mais qu'en était-il de l'autre jeune femme? Peut-être avait-elle simplement été envoûtée par l'ambiance du moment? Elle ne cherchait peut-être pas de relation à ce moment précis? Ces questions travaillèrent la jeune fille une bonne partie de la nuit avant que Morphée ne l'emporte finalement.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commença. Le temps était lourd, l'orage menaçait d'éclater à chaque instant. Regina n'aimait pas ça, elle avait toujours eu peur de l'orage. Bien que sa mère ne l'ait jamais autorisée à le montrer, elle passait les soirées de tempêtes à trembler sous ses couvertures, un livre sur les genoux. Son côté rationnel lui rappelait sans cesse que dans une maison, le tonnerre ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Elle décida donc de ne pas sortir. Au lieu de cela, elle s'installa sur le canapé et attrapa son livre. Elle avait à peine lu quelques pages lorsque son téléphone vibra. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'Emma sur l'écran.

"_Hey, plutôt moche comme journée hein? Je suis contente qu'on soit sorties hier soir!_

_Je voulais juste de dire merci pour hier, j'ai passé une excellente soirée._"

Regina regarda l'écran, se demandant si elle devait répondre par message ou appeler. Après tout, Emma pouvait très bien être avec des amis ou tout simplement occupée. Mais elle avait envie de lui parler, comme elles l'avaient fait la vieille. Timidement, elle pressa le bouton d'appel et attendit.

"Regina?

-_Bonjour Emma!_

-Est-ce que tout va bien?"

L'air inquiet qu'employait la blonde fit légèrement culpabiliser Regina.

"_Oui oui, excuse-moi! Je ne te dérange pas?_

-Non, je suis encore dans mon lit.

-_Il est presque midi Miss Swan_.

-Wow, un Miss Swan après un baiser? Bon ou mauvais signe?"

Regina se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

"Rien n'est encore joué.

-_Je vois... Je suppose que la question à un million va être posée: as-tu rêvé de moi cette nuit?_"

La brune bénit le téléphone car elle prit une teinte rouge écarlate. Oui elle avait rêvé d'Emma, rien de déplacé cependant. Mais elle avait du mal à l'admettre.

"Peut-être bien.

-_Je prends ça pour un oui! Je t'ai donc marqué hier soir hein?_

-On peut dire ça."

Elle vit Emma sourire à travers le téléphone et ressentit un besoin urgent de la voir. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la blonde poursuivit:

"_Est-ce tu voudrais qu'on mange au Granny's ce midi? Je veux dire, toutes les deux pour parler._

-J'avais saisi, Miss Swan.

-_Ouch... Alors?_"

Elle regarda le ciel et fronça les sourcils devant la noirceur de ce dernier. Elle n'oserait pas avouer sa peur de l'orage à Emma mais avait envie de la voir.

"Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi ce soir? Considère ça comme... Un deuxième rendez-vous?

-_Si vite! Je vois que tu n'aimes pas perdre de temps._"

Regina laissa échapper un rire sonore.

"Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir, Miss Swan."

La réponse de l'intéressée fut plus longue à arriver et cela satisfit Regina, elle était fière de son effet.

"_Je pense que c'est envisageable. Quelle heure semble convenable pour que j'arrive?_

-Disons... Dix-neuf heures?

-_Ça me semble parfait._"

L'heure du rendez-vous fixé, elles continuèrent à discuter pendant près d'une heure avant que Regina ne se décide à aller manger. Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cuisine, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait préparer.

* * *

Emma était excitée de revoir la brune aussi vite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'invitation et cela la rendait encore plus joyeuse. Elle passa un coup de fil à Ruby qui arriva quelques minutes après. Elle arborait ce même sourire qui lui allait si bien, sa bonne humeur et sa franchise avait toujours été le côté de Ruby qu'Emma préférait.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans le salon, une bière à la main.

"Bon. Mademoiselle Emma Swan, on doit parler!

-Vraiment?"

La blonde souriait, elle savait pertinemment ce que voulait entendre son amie mais ne comptait pas lui donner l'information aussi facilement.

"Oh oui ma vieille, et tu vas tout me dire!

-Ah? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Si, je te parle de la bombe sexuelle avec qui tu as eu un rencard hier soir!"

Emma manqua de renverser sa bière, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Cela déclencha un rire moqueur de la brune et un grognement chez l'étudiante.

"Bon alors, raconte-moi tout!

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, je l'ai emmené sur le toit, comme prévu, on a mangé, discuté... C'était vraiment agréable. Et puis à la fin du repas j'ai mis un peu de musique pour qu'on danse et le slow est arrivé et...

-Et?

-On s'est embrassées."

Ruby laissa échapper un "Ah" sonore accompagné d'applaudissements.

"Bien joué Em'! Attends, qui a fait le premier pas?

-C'est elle.

-Wow, c'est rare que tu ne sois pas la première.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Elle doit être vraiment folle de toi."

Emma ne répondit pas et reprit une gorgée de bière.

"Bon et ensuite?

-Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et je suis rentrée.

-Tu es même pas montée prendre un dernier verre chez elle?

-Non. Je veux juste que tout soit parfait avec elle, elle le mérite."

La brune sourit à Emma.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse.

-Quoi? Non, dis pas de bêtises. On se connait depuis quoi? Deux semaines. C'est ridicule.

-Si tu le dis. Quand est-ce que tu la revois?

-Ce soir, je vais dîner chez elle.

-Eh bah. Vous perdez pas de temps vous."

Peut-être que tout ça était trop rapide, Emma n'en savait rien. Cela semblait juste... Normal. Elle décida de laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

"Tu sais ce que tu mets ce soir?

-Pas réfléchi. Il faut dire qu'elle m'a demandé ce matin par téléphone et qu'ensuite je t'ai appelé.

-Je vois. Aller viens."

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Emma et fouillèrent dans l'armoire.

"Je vais décidément t'emmener faire les magasins."

Elles passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à choisir une tenue pour Emma qui en profita pour se préparer. Après une douche elle se laissa maquiller par son amie et s'habilla. Elles n'avaient pas remarqué que le temps avait filé et qu'il était dix-huit heures passé.

"Merde, Ruby il faut que j'y aille!

-Calme-toi Em', tu as encore le temps, non? Elle habite où?

-De l'autre côté de la ville dans le quartier chic près de l'hôtel de ville.

-Mon dieu... C'est une Reine que tu as dégoté!"

Elles rirent toutes les deux avant de sortir. Elles se dirent au revoir avant de monter chacune dans leur voiture, un sourire pendu aux lèvres d'Emma.

* * *

"Mon dieu Kat', je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire!"

Le téléphone calé entre son épaule et son oreille, Regina vérifiait la cuisson de ses lasagnes.

"Détends-toi Regina. Ça s'est bien passé hier, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal aujourd'hui, pas vrai?"

La brune souffla un bon coup et hocha la tête.

"Tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fréquenté quelqu'un.

-Oh je sais ma belle. J'en avais mal pour toi.

-Chut, j'avais d'autres choses en tête.

-Arrête de toujours tout mettre sur la mort de ton père Regina. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert de son départ mais tu t'es relevée. Tu as juste choisi de t'enfermer dans ta solitude.

-Je n'ai pas dû construire de murs assez épais, tu as réussi à passer."

La blonde à l'autre bout du fil rit doucement.

"Ose dire que ce n'est pas une bonne chose?

-Hmpf.

-En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir, mets ta plus jolie robe, fais ton plus beau sourire et surtout, reste toi. Tu es parfaite quand tu es toi."

Regina sourit et rougit légèrement.

"Merci Kat', je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-La même chose en moins bien. Aller, file!"

Elle raccrocha et courut se préparer.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à l'interphone. Regina se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour accueillir une Emma trempée.

"Oh mon dieu, Emma!

-Je suis désolée, il pleut des cordes et le parking public le plus proche est à cinq minutes de marche.

-Tu aurais dû me demander, nous avons des places réservées aux visiteurs! Tu dois être frigorifiée!"

Elle lui sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que je suis là je vais mieux."

Regina l'embrasse à nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois, avant de lui indiquer le chemin du salon.

"Entre, je vais chercher de quoi te sécher et te réchauffer."

Elle se dirigea vers le salon qu'elle avait vu la vielle mais n'osa pas s'assoir. Sa robe était sèche grâce à l'imperméable qu'elle avait pris mais ses cheveux dégoulinaient et risquaient de tacher le cuir. Elle saisit avec un regard gratifiant la serviette que lui tendait Regina et s'essuya les cheveux.

"Tu aurais pu t'assoir, mes canapés sont imperméabilisés."

Emma releva la tête et lui sourit, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la brune prit le temps de détailler sa tenue. Elle portait une robe rouge dos nu lui arrivant au-dessus du genou et une paire d'escarpins noirs.

"Tu es magnifique Emma."

L'intéressée rougit.

"Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Elles rirent doucement.

"Pardon, je ne t'ai pas proposé à boire! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-La même chose que toi.

-Deux verres du meilleur cidre que tu n'as jamais bu dans ce cas!"

Emma sourit et suivit son hôte dans la cuisine.

"Tu pouvais attendre au salon, j'arrive.

-Rappelle-toi, j'aime t'observer dans ton environnement. Tu es un sujet d'étude passionnant, Regina."

Ce fut au tour de la brune de rougir.

"Dans ce cas, je vais te servir ici. Tu auras tout le loisir de m'observer pendant que je cuisine."

Elle lui tendit un verre et elles trinquèrent. Elles passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à discuter de tout et de rien avant que les lasagnes soient prêtes.

"Je suppose que c'est le signal du repas?

-En effet, Miss Swan.

-Je peux t'aider à servir?

-Hors de question! Je fais déjà beaucoup de concessions en te laissant dans ma cuisine plutôt que dans le salon, je ne vais pas te faire jouer l'hôtesse! Va te mettre à table, j'arrive dans une seconde."

Emma fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire et alla s'assoir à table. Elle était dressée pour deux, très simplement. Il n'y avait pas de fleurs ni de chandeliers, mais elle restait très belle et intime.

La jeune femme n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'y pencher plus car Regina arriva avec le repas. Elle posa les deux assiettes devant les verres et s'assit en face d'Emma.

"J'espère que tu aimes les lasagnes.

-Qui n'aime pas ça?"

Elle murmura un "bon appétit" avant de se jeter dessus.

"Mon dieu Regina, c'est délicieux! Il faut définitivement que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner.

-Mais ça serait avec plaisir ma chère.

-Je suis nulle derrière les fourneaux. Je brûle tout ce que je touche."

Regina lui sourit.

"Tout est une question de pratique et de..."

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un violent coup de tonnerre. Emma vit Regina se tendre et posa sa main sur la sienne pour la serrer délicatement. Elle ne dit rien, ne releva pas et continua comme si rien ne s'était passé. La brune regarda son "amie" agir et fut surprise. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait eu peur de l'orage mais ne l'avait pas relevé. Elle s'était contentée de la rassurer innocemment. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma et termina son assiette, le sourire aux lèvres.

La table avait été débarrassée et la vaisselle faite. Les deux femmes étaient assises sur le canapé, l'une à côté de l'autre, un verre de vin à la main. Elles continuaient de discuter, les sujets abordés variant beaucoup. Le tonnerre s'était arrêté il y a plus d'une heure mais la lourdeur de l'air laissait croire qu'une deuxième vague approchait. Et cela ne manqua pas. Un éclair suivit immédiatement d'un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant s'abattit sur la ville. À en juger par la puissance du bruit, il ne devait pas être loin.

Regina avait fait un saut dans le canapé lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu. Ses mains tremblaient et elle posa le verre sur la table pour éviter qu'Emma ne le remarque. Mais la blonde le vit. Toujours sans commentaires, elle ouvrit ses bras et fit signe à la brune de venir s'y glisser. Elle pesa le pour et le contre mais lorsqu'un deuxième coup de tonnerre retentit, elle s'y jeta. La main d'Emma caressa doucement son bras et elle déposa un baiser dans la chevelure ébène de Regina. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, elle n'avait pas connu d'orage aussi violent depuis des années, et il fallait que cela arrive le jour de son rendez-vous avec Emma. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible, qui voudrait d'une femme ayant une peur bleue d'un simple phénomène météorologique?

"Tout va bien Regina. Tout va bien."

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se calma.

"Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je... Je me comporte comme une enfant. C'est totalement immature de ma part, je suis une adul...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase, c'est ridicule."

Regina releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

"On a tous des peurs Regina, certaines irrationnelles, d'autres résultant de notre enfance, parfois d'un simple événement de notre vie. On ne s'excuse pas pour nos peurs, on vit avec et on les assume. Elles font partie de toi.

-Je sais mais... La peur n'est pas acceptable. Je dois passer au-dessus de ça.

-Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête?"

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains.

"Ma mère.

-Je vois. Tu n'en parle pas souvent.

-Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question.

-En effet."

Un silence s'installa, laissant place au bruit de l'orage, provoquant une montée d'angoisse chez Regina.

"Tu ne vas pas en poser n'est-ce pas?"

Emma hocha la tête négativement.

"Ça a l'air d'être difficile pour toi d'en parler donc, quand tu seras prête, je t'écouterai. En attendant c'est pour toi que je suis là, donc je reste dans ta zone de confort."

La brune s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras d'Emma et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Je n'ai pas de mal à parler de ma mère, c'est juste qu'il est difficile pour moi d'en parler positivement. Et comme elle est décédée je ne veux pas que les gens aient une mauvaise image d'elle.

-Ça se comprend, mais les autres ne sont pas là pour juger, pas vrai?

-En effet."

Emma laissa le silence s'installer jusqu'à ce que Regina ne continue.

"Ma mère avait une idée très précise de la réussite et du caractère qui permettait d'y arriver. Elle m'a élevé dans ce sens-là. La peur n'en faisait pas partie, de même que l'amour. Tout ce qui pouvait être une faiblesse devait être éliminé. Elle m'aimait et voulait le meilleur pour moi, seulement nous n'avions pas la même vision d'une vie épanouie."

Elle fit une pause et reprit, serrant la main d'Emma un peu plus. Elle s'apprêtait à se montrer faible devant elle, à dévoiler une partie de son enfance qu'elle cachait au monde.

"J'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage. Du moins depuis que mon cheval est parti au galop lorsque le tonnerre a résonné. Il galopait et lorsqu'on est arrivé dans les marais il... S'est cabré et je suis tombée à l'eau. J'avais à peine huit ans. J'étais dans le domaine de mes parents mais beaucoup trop loin pour rentrer à pied. Je suis restée cachée derrière un rocher creux pendant des heures avant que mon père me retrouve et me ramène. Lorsque je suis rentrée, ma mère m'a disputé et m'a dit que je devais avoir honte de ne pas avoir pu tenir mon cheval. Elle l'a d'ailleurs vendu le lendemain pour me faire comprendre que cela ne devait plus se reproduire.

-Mon dieu Regina, je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, elle m'a forgée en tant que femme indépendante et forte. Je lui dois beaucoup, même si je suis sûre qu'il y avait d'autres méthodes pour en arriver là."

Emma serra la brune contre elle, voulant la protéger de tous les malheurs du monde, elle voulait faire disparaître cette peur qui lui faisait tant de mal.

"Tu veux que je te dise ce que je trouve le plus ridicule?

-Mmh?

-Il aura fallu que j'attende treize ans pour que quelqu'un me rassure pendant un orage.

-Ton père ne venait pas te consoler?

-Il voulait, mais ma mère l'en empêchait. Elle disait que je devais surpasser ma peur seule, comme le faisait les puissantes figures du monde.

-Mais tu es simplement Regina Mills, et je ne te laisserai plus avoir peur."

Sur ces mots, Regina se tourna vers Emma et se redressa. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, essayant de transmettre toute sa gratitude et son affection. La main désormais libre de la blonde vint se poser sur sa joue alors que la deuxième tenait toujours fermement les doigts de l'avocate. Elles se redressèrent doucement, la main de la brune glissa sur la hanche d'Emma, la rapprochant d'elle pour accentuer le baiser. Elles se dirigèrent doucement vers la chambre, leurs lèvres ne se quittant que pour respirer avant de se dévorer à nouveau. Leurs mains explorèrent avidement le corps de l'autre, elles se nourrissaient de ces sensations nouvelles qui se développaient en elles, de ces sentiments naissant dont aucune, ne mesurait la puissance.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Bon maintenant je vais essayer de me concentrer sur le bac qui, accessoirement, commence mercredi (la philo, quelle joie...)! **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne semaine car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à poster avant la fin des exams! Gros bisous :3**


	7. Chapitre 7: Happy Ending

**Hey, salut tout le monde ! **

**Je sais ce que vous allez me dire... "Ah, elle poste enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !" ou alors "Oh non, pas encore elle...". Je vous dois des excuses pour avoir laissé cette fiction en pause pendant si longtemps. Mais il se trouve que je n'étais plus du tout inspirée et que j'ai été très occupée sur un autre projet que je devrais poster d'ici peu. **

**Afin de ne pas laisser ma fiction inachevée et de vous donner une fin, j'en ai écrit une ce soir. Ce n'est pas la plus brillante, mais c'est une conclusion. De toutes façons, cette histoire n'allait nulle part et n'étais pas des plus intéressantes. Donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que cela ôtera un peu de votre frustration. **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Happy Ending

Après cette nuit de tonnerre, tout s'était déroulé comme une évidence. Regina et Emma s'étaient doucement installées dans une vie de couple normale. Partageant leur temps entre les sorties au cinéma, restaurant, bowling et les journées chez l'une et l'autre.

"'Gina ?"

La brune était encore endormie, noyée dans les couvertures. Leur nuit avait été plutôt mouvementée. Emma avait du mal à garder ses mains loin du corps de sa petite-amie. Seulement pour le moment, elle était réveillée et avait une idée.

"'Gina, réveille-toi.

"'Ma il est seulement huit heure. Tu m'as tenue éveillée toute la nuit, laisse-moi dormir."

La blonde sourit. Il n'y avait rien de plus adorable qu'une Regina endormie. Elle se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis un autre sur sa joue avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

"S'il te plaît..."

Elle vint ensuite embrasser sa mâchoire et descendit dans son cou. Lorsqu'elle entendit le grognement de Regina, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Cette dernière poussa Emma et se positionna au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

"Ma parole, tu es insatiable !"

Emma sourit contre ses lèvres avant de reculer son visage.

"Je voulais juste que tu te réveilles."

Sans même comprendre comment, elle reçut un oreiller dans la tête.

"Tu es pire qu'un enfant."

La brune se rallongea et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

"Attends 'Gina. J'avais quelque chose à te dire...

-À moins que vous ne soyez en danger de mort, je pense que cela peut attendre encore quelques heures, Miss Swan.

-Retour au Miss Swan hein ? Je l'ai peut-être mérité.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-Et si on allait dans la maison de tes parents ce weekend ?"

Elle obtint immédiatement l'attention de la brune qui se retourna vers elle et la regarda très sérieusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je t'ai demandé si tu voudrais aller chez tes parents ce weekend, avec moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de t'inviter là-bas mais... Je sais que n'y es pas retournée depuis le décès de tes parents et je me disais que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir... Après tout à deux c'est... Plus facile."

Regina ne répondit pas, elle regardait Emma, étonnée. Croyant avoir fait quelque chose de mal, la blonde baissa la tête et rougit.

"Mais si tu ne veux pas c'est cool aussi tu sais... Je veux dire... C'était juste..."

Mais elle ne pût pas terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres de la future avocate s'étaient posées sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste mais expressif.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

-Dis-moi juste si tu en as envie.

-Oui mais...

-Mais ?

-Ce n'est pas... Ça va être difficile et je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois aussi faible et...

-Je ne savais pas qu'être triste de la mort de ses parents était un signe de faiblesse. Tu m'en apprendras tous les jours."

L'ironie était évidente, pourtant le visage d'Emma demeurait très sérieux.

"Tu ne comprends pas Emma...

-Si. Je comprends. C'est pour ça que je te propose qu'on y aille ensemble, pour que tu passes au-dessus de ta peur et que tu tournes enfin la page. Parce que c'est ça, être fort, reconnaître ses peurs et les surmonter."

Les yeux sombres de Regina rencontrèrent ceux de sa petite amie et s'y noyèrent. Il y avait tant de passion, de sincérité et... D'amour ?

"Très bien. Ce weekend."

Emma lui sourit et l'embrassa. Les mains de la brune se posèrent sur ses épaules et la plaquèrent au lit. Elle la regarda se positionner sur elle, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches.

"Et maintenant Miss Swan, il va falloir terminer ce que vous avez commencé."

Elles éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Finalement, elles n'allaient peut-être pas se lever de sitôt...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La route avait été silencieuse, malgré la longueur du trajet. Emma était concentrée sur la route que lui indiquait le GPS et Regina perdue dans ses pensées. Elle anticipait ce retour dans la maison familiale. Elle y avait tant de souvenirs... Certains bons, d'autres mauvais. Mais surtout, elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle là-bas. Comme si l'aura de sa mère flottait en permanence dans l'air, comme si elle redevenait la petite fille qui devait surmonter sa peur de l'orage seule. La voix électronique de l'appareil indiqua qu'elles seraient arrivées au bout de la rue et Regina sentit Emma poser sa main sur la sienne et la serrer gentiment.

"Ça va aller ?"

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas."

Emma gara la voiture dans l'allée et resta bouche bée. La maison –non, le manoir- était gigantesque.

"Bienvenue chez toi 'Gina."

Elle reçut un sourire timide et prit sa main dans la sienne pour qu'elles avancent jusqu'à l'entrée.

"On n'est pas obligées de faire ça si tu n'en as pas envie.

-Mais j'en ai envie, Emma."

Elle hocha la tête et entra après Regina.

L'entrée était magnifique, très claire et lumineuse. Bien que les meubles soient couverts de poussière, elle conservait son charme et sa chaleur. Elle donnait directement sur le salon, qui lui aussi, était décoré avec goût. Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Emma, tout était très moderne. Une grande baie vitrée donnait directement sur un grand espace vert avec une fontaine au centre. Elle croyait même avoir aperçu une piscine dans le fond. Deux grands canapés Bordeaux étaient disposés de chaque côté d'une cheminée en marbre. Une table basse en verre se trouvait entre les deux. Regina s'approcha du fauteuil qui se situait en face du canapé et l'effleura de sa main.

"La place de ton père ?"

Elle fit non de la tête et développa.

"Ma mère... C'était elle qui dirigeait à la maison. Mon père et moi nous asseyions sur le canapé de gauche tous les deux. Je passais mon temps la tête posée sur ses genoux pour lire. Il me disait qu'il valait mieux se mettre ici car ma mère entendait moins bien de l'oreille gauche. C'était complètement faux mais je crois que ma mère jouait le jeu. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas m'entendre quand je jurais sur ce canapé."

Emma se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Ta mère n'avait pas que des défauts après tout.

-Non... Ça fait du bien de s'en souvenir."

Elles restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, chacune profitant de la présence de l'autre, laissant l'émotion s'envoler pour alléger la situation.

"Je vais te montrer ma chambre, viens."

Elle la prit par la main et courut à l'étage. Après un dédale de couloirs, elles y arrivèrent. C'était une grande pièce mais qui semblait minuscule tant il y avait de meubles dedans. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'adolescente, elle n'avait rien avoir avec celle d'Emma. Les murs étaient nus, seulement recouverts d'une tapisserie datant probablement de la naissance de Regina. Les meubles, bien que nombreux, étaient complètement impersonnels et Emma devinait que Cora n'avait pas dû laisser beaucoup de choix à sa fille pour l'aménagement.

"C'est vraiment ta chambre ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?"

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

"C'est juste... Nu."

Regina rougit et ne répondit pas.

"Je n'avais pas besoin de la décorer... Ce n'était pas ici que je me sentais chez moi."

Elle tira sa petite-amie jusqu'à une porte vitrée qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant dans la chambre. Elle donnait sur un balcon longeant la chambre. Emma se stoppa en constatant la vue imprenable qu'il donnait sur le domaine. La forêt, les champs, et même un plan d'eau gigantesque. Le tout sous un soleil haut dans le ciel et brillant de tous ses rayons.

"Mon dieu c'est...

-Magnifique."

La blonde se tourna vers Regina mais constata qu'elle ne regardait pas le paysage mais elle. Elle la contemplait comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

"Regina...

-La vue je la connais par cœur. Mais toi Emma, toi. J'apprends toujours à te connaître. Et je veux mémoriser chaque détail de ton visage. Parce que quand j'étais jeune, c'était ce paysage qui me faisait me sentir chez moi. Et aujourd'hui, Emma Swan, je veux que ce soit ton visage qui remplisse ce rôle, que ce soit ton rire qui signifie que tout va bien se passer…"

Et après un court silence, elle ajouta tout bas.

"Je crois que je vous aime, Miss Swan."

Le sourire sur le visage de Regina était radieux. Elle l'avait dit, elle avait dit à Emma qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, mais lorsqu'elle vit que la blonde s'était figée, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Mais ses inquiétudes furent chassées lorsqu'elle sentit Emma se précipiter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'aime aussi 'Gina, je t'aime tellement..."

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre devant ce paysage qui était synonyme de paix pour Regina. Dans cette maison où bon et mauvais souvenirs se mêlaient... Elle avait réussi, elle avait vaincu tout cela. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, cette maison ne serait plus le symbole d'une enfance controversée, mais celui de son amour pour Emma.

* * *

L'épisode du manoir Mills avait été déterminant dans leur relation. Peu de temps après, Emma avait abandonné son appartement pour emménager dans celui de Regina. Bien que leur relation ne fasse que commencer, Emma passait sa vie chez la brune et il devenait ridicule de continuer à payer l'autre appartement. Leur vie de couple s'était une fois de plus installée, elles avaient appris à vivre ensemble, à s'aimer au quotidien. Leurs amies s'étaient rencontrées, inévitablement. Les parents d'Emma étaient même venus les voir et étaient tombés sous le charme de la future avocate.

"Ruby et Kat' arrivent à quelle heure ?

-Dix-huit heure. Mon cœur, tu peux m'apporter un torchon s'il te plaît ? J'ai les mains dans la farine."

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse, seulement une boule de tissu dans la tête. Levant les yeux au ciel devant le comportement puéril de sa petite-amie, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

"Miss Swan ! Lorsque je demande un torchon j'attends qu'il me soit apporté propre et plié. À moins que vous ne désiriez vous priver de pizza pour ce soir ?

-Ouuups. J'arrive."

Le sourire idiot sur le visage de sa compagne désespérait Regina qui prit le torchon propre que lui tendait Emma pour recouvrir la pâte.

"Je vais me changer.

-'Gina... C'est une soirée entre filles. Tu peux bien être en pyjama, on s'en fiche.

-Chut."

Elle l'embrassa et courut dans la chambre pour enfiler un jean et un t-shirt.

"N'en fais pas trop 'Gina.

-Mais non, fais-moi confiance un peu."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller vérifier la tenue de sa compagne puisqu'on sonna à la porte.

"J'arrive !"

Elle ouvrit et laissa entrer Ruby, suivie de Kathryn.

"À l'heure comme toujours ! Allez vous assoir, j'arrive, je vais chercher Madame."

Elles rirent et allèrent s'installer, laissant Emma aller chercher la Reine.

"Chérie, elles sont là.

-Je les ai entendues, merci. "

Voyant que Regina était tendue elle se sentit obligée de rajouter :

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Rien."

Regina l'embrassa rapidement et sortit pour aller dire bonjour et commencer cette soirée jeux vidéo. En réalité, Emma savait très bien ce qui embêtait Regina, mais il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire.

"Rub' derrière toi !

-Merde, Kat' il faut que tu couvres Emma."

Regina regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie, Ruby et sa petite-amie se battait contre un ordinateur en jurant et hurlant de tous les côtés. La brune était appuyée contre Emma, le dos reposant contre sa poitrine et la tête posée contre son épaule. La manette clignotait devant ses yeux au fil des actions du jeu. Elle posa ses yeux sur elle, absorbée par sa partie elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ils étaient remplis d'amour, de passion... Et de déception. Sentant le regard sur elle, Emma laissa tomber la manette et plongea ses yeux dans les sombres qui lui faisaient face.

"Emma qu'est-ce que tu fiches, on se fait éclater !"

La brune se tourna vers son amie et comprit.

"Bon sang vous me donnez envie de vomir des arcs-en-ciel.

-Laisse-les, elles sont heureuses.

-Non."

La réponse d'Emma les choqua toutes les trois.

"Il y en a une qui n'est pas heureuse ce soir."

Regina rougit et baissa les yeux.

"Arrête Emma, je vais bien.

-Non tu ne vas pas bien. Mais je sais pourquoi."

La brune regarda alors de nouveau sa petite-amie, avec surprise.

"Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais oublier hein ?

-De quoi est-ce que vous..."

Mais Ruby n'eut pas le temps de finir car Kathryn posa sa main sur sa bouche en lui faisant signe d'observer. Emma déposa doucement un baiser sur les lèvres de Regina et lui glissa en même temps un écrin dans la main. Cette dernière, surprise, n'osa pas l'ouvrir tout de suite, ayant peur de comprendre ce qui s'y trouvait.

"Ça ne va pas te manger, je te le promets."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir une très belle bague en or blanc ornée d'un diamant très simple mais magnifique.

"Emma je...

-Ça fait un an 'Gina. Un an que j'ai joué les chevaliers en armure pour te sauver de cet imbécile en boîte. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi éloigner tous les autres imbéciles."

La brune n'avait pas la force de répondre et préféra l'embrasser avec fougue.

"Ça veut dire oui ?"

Regina hocha la tête et vint l'enfouir dans le cou de la blonde, une larme de joie coulant sur sa joue.

"Un millier de fois oui, idiote."

Prise dans leur moment, elles en avaient oublié la présence de leurs deux meilleures amies. Elles applaudissaient, un sourire niais plaqué au visage.

"Je crois qu'on va vous laisser. On dirait qu'il y en a une qui va passer une bonne nuit.

-Rub'...

-Serait-ce de la jalousie Miss Lucas ?

-Peut-être bien, qui ne rêve pas d'atterrir dans votre lit, Miss Mills ?

-On se calme, c'est de ma petite-amie que tu parles.

-Non Em', je parle de ta fiancée."

Les deux amies se sourirent. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mots pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était heureuse pour elle.

"Merci Rub'."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Regina, quand tu paniqueras pour choisir tes sous-vêtements pour la nuit de noces, appelle-moi.

-Je pense que je peux choisir toute seule.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais avant d'aller prendre ton premier café avec Emma hein.

-Je te ferai porter la pire des robes de femme d'honneur.

-Comme toujours, trésor."

La blonde l'embrassa sur le front et salua Emma avant de rejoindre Ruby, laissant les deux femmes seules. Lorsque la porte claqua, Regina se plaça à califourchon sur sa fiancée et l'embrassa.

"Tu as attendu le dernier moment, tu m'as laissé être énervée contre toi... Juste pour que la surprise soit plus grande ?

-Tu as demandé de l'aide pour choisir ta tenue pour notre tout premier rendez-vous ?

-Je n'aime pas du tout le ton que vous employez Miss Swan.

-Alors faites-moi taire, future Miss Swan-Mills."

Elles se sourirent à en avoir mal à la mâchoire puis fondirent l'une sur l'autre pour se perdre dans un baiser passionné. Promesses d'avenir et d'amour, à jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, ce n'est pas brillant mais ça le fera, faute d'inspiration. Je vous souhaite une bonne dernière semaine de vacances pour les étudiants -ma rentrée est le 31 août, je compatis- et vous dis à très vite! **

**SQF - XOXO **


End file.
